I'm Positive
by Sunshine0927
Summary: A new addition comes and joins the line of geniuses at SFIT. Everyone couldn't be happier than to welcome her with open arms... Especially Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story is meant to have more chapters but let me know what you think and If I should continue in the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi arrived at the robotics lab a little earlier today. He wanted to get started on his project as soon as possible. But he wasn't alone. He couldn't help but notice a moving truck parked outside. There must have been a new student. Tadashi smiled and adjusted his cap before walking towards the building.<p>

"Ah! No no! Wait!" He heard a girl exclaim. He looked up towards the truck to see a girl standing on a ramp to the back of the open truck, extending her free arm in his direction while the other held up a loading dollie full of boxes. He felt something bump against his shoes and he looked down. It was a blueprint carrier. He bent down and picked it up. It had a name on it.

**_Madison Parks_**

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hold you up." She said as she was suddenly right in front of him. She was a little shorter than him and had long blonde hair, half-up, half-down. She wore work out type clothes with a jacket pushed up to her elbows and black converse.

"Hey no problem. Do you need help finding where to go?" He asked

"Actually yea, that'd be awesome." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

_Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab_

_Lab #A113_

It was right next to his.

"It's actually right next to mine. Here, let me help you with your boxes." He said as they both started to walk towards the truck.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she grabbed the dollie. Tadashi picked up two boxes. "I'm positive." He said as they walked down the ramp.

"So. What's your name?" She asked as she held to door open for him to enter.

"I'm Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you Tadashi. I'm Maddie." She answered as they entered the elevator.

"What brings you to SFIT?"

"Well where do I start?" She replied as the doors closed and the elevator rose to the second floor.

"I had gone to Krei Tech for a year-"

"Wait sorry. If you were at Krei tech then that means you would have to have graduated high school at age seventeen. Right?"

"Yep. I skipped freshman year. It was a good thing too. Freshman Friday's were the worst from what I saw." She said with wide and frightened eyes. The elevator stopped and they got out.

"Anyways... You went to Krei Tech." Tadashi said bringing the subject back up.

"I majored in weapons engineering. And I guess he must've liked what I built because he was planning to mass produce them and sell them to the military without my permission." She said with a sniff and a scratch behind the ear. They stopped and Tadashi placed the boxes on a table outside the private labs.

Tadashi winced. "That's a pretty good reason to leave."

"Yep. So I applied here. I had a private audience with the admission officers and Professor Callaghan himself. There I unveiled the invention that got me a ticket to SFIT." Maddie said as she unlocked the door to her lab. She opened it and her eyes widened with wonder. An entire lab to herself. Probably didn't get that at Krei tech considering he was a huge cheapo. Tadashi smiled. He reacted the same way that was close to a fan girl freaking out over her celebrity crush.

"So what was your invention?" Tadashi asked.

She grinned and dug in a box. There she took out a case with two gloves within them with cuffs that covered her forearm. She also took out a Krei Tech mug. Then she took out two wireless headphones and placed them in her ear. She touched each finger to her thumb on each hand and then turned around to the mug that sat on her new desk. She held her palm out and A blue beam shot out of it that enveloped the mug in a blue aura. She then pointed a finger at it and pointed to the ceiling. The mug flew up and shattered.

"Zero point energy. Now obviously I didn't demonstrate using a mug but you get the concept. I made it so it could help build structures. I personally use it for protection."

"What're the headphones for?" Tadashi asked

She pulled them slightly away out of her ear that revealed a red laser-like beam that went from one headphone to the other going through her head.

"They're neuro cranial transmitters. Whatever I want them to do. They send a message to the gloves and do their job"

Tadashi nodded with a smile. She was cool. Her invention can help a lot of people.

"Welp. I'm sure you've got a lot of work to do because I know I do. So I'll leave you to it. Thanks so much for helping me with the boxes." She said walking to her door with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem." Tadashi said as he walked to his own door. He adjusted his cap. "And welcome to SFIT."

She smiled at him and walked to the elevator.

He smiled and sat down at his desk and looked at his blueprints for:

_BAYMAX_

_PERSONAL HEALTHCARE COMPANION_

He smiled at the blueprints and logged onto his computer. But he then lifted his head at the sound of

_"Wow!"_

_"How is she doing that?"_

_"They're like ants!"_

He looked outside and couldn't believe what he saw. There was a crowd of about fifteen people outside her moving van as boxes and boxes of things started to flow out in an even line. The boxes seemed to be following her as she briskly walked to the building trying to avoid all the commotion. Tadashi soon found his own nose pressed against the glass because it was so hypnotizing to watch. Once all the boxes disappeared, the door to the moving truck slammed shut and drove away. He heard the stairwell door open and he took a step outside his office. She quickly walked past him and opened her door as the boxes went rushing in. Once they finished she shut the door and ripped the headphones out of her head and quickly shook it as if she had a headache.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yea. I'm fine, I think I grabbed the prototypes instead." She said as she walked into her lab.

"Oh and one more thing." Tadashi said

"Yea?"

"How come you didn't just use the gloves to help yourself with the boxes in the first place?"

"Well, you offered and I made a new friend instead." She said looking back at him with a smile.

He smiled and shut her door and went back to his lab. Maybe having a lab neighbor wasn't as bad as people said it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who just watched Big Hero 6 for the second time and cried as much as she did the first time! Anyways, please R&R and enjoy chapter 2  
><strong>

_*I do not own BH6. It belongs to Marvel and the heart-breaking writers and animators at Disney. Love them though!*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*2 weeks later* <strong>_

After Tadashi had told Maddie about the first Robotics project and filled her in with all the lecture notes, Maddie began her work immediately. Tadashi's stomach grumbled causing him to lean back from his blueprints and stretch.

_"I guess it's time for lunch."_ Tadashi thought to himself. He got up and went to his mini-fridge that he kept in the corner only to open it and find nothing. He exhaled loudly through his nose in sadness. He left it at the cafe that morning. He was so used to Aunt Cass handing it to him on the way out but he now remembered how packed the cafe was and how late he was running. She had put it on the counter instead. He didn't want to go out and get something because he wanted to get his equations done. He was just gonna have to make it through the rest of the day.

He groaned and walked back to his seat.

"Hey Tadashi?" He heard Maddie call

"Yea?"

"Are you busy?"

"Nope."

"Do you have an open-ended wrench I could borrow for like five seconds?"

"Sure thing." He walked over to his toolbox and pulled it out. Once he made it through the door he was met with tech only one could dream of. It looked a lot like Tony Stark and his garage combined. It had all the tech Tadashi had but the thing that stood out the most were the four, tall, see-through monitors that came out of the ground displaying all sorts of information.

The first: A poster for the 76th Annual Robotics Festival in Los Angeles

The second: A list of ideas with her architectural handwriting style all over it.

The third: an empty blueprint sheet with the label:

**EVE**  
><em><strong>(E)xtraterrestrial (V)egetation (E)valuator<strong>_

The fourth: What looked to be a live feed of a pumping heart. You could read some type of numbers below it.

In the corner was an extremely comfortable looking couch he was very tempted sit on. There was a slight gap between the four glass monitors. That's where her desk was. She sat cross legged in her office chair in comfy clothes staring at another clear monitor the size of a normal computer. It was right next to her window shaped like Tadashi's.

The sound of a microwave going off interrupted his observations.

"Here's the wrench." He said behind her

She turned and smiled with wide eyes. "Ah! Perfect! Thank you!" She said as she rolled away from her computer towards the microwave. He got a chance to see what she was working on. It looked like an upside down egg with a curved screen at the top. He looked at her desk to see all types of calculations and crumpled up pieces of paper. Then he noticed there was already a styrofoam German take-out box on it. She must have been hungry. She came back with a similar looking box with a fork punched through the top and placed it on a work table. She flipped her office chair over and he handed her the wrench.

"So... What's EVE supposed to do?" Tadashi asked with a curious smile.

"Well, I would like for her to go to space one day and investigate planets for natural resources." She said as she finished tightening the loose nut. "Thank goodness. That squeaking noise was driving me crazy." She said as she flipped it back over and stood.

"What's the heart for?" Tadashi asked as he walked up to the monitor and placed his hands on his hips with a quizzical brow.

"Hmm? Oh that's mine."

"Wait, your heart?"

"Yup." She unzipped her jacket slightly so he could see the patch that covered almost all of her chest. "Heart problems run in the family so I have to be cautious. I invented this software to alert me of any irregularities in its blood flow. Sorry you had to see it. Kinda gross if you look at it long enough." She said as she made a shooing motion with her hand and the heart video disappeared.

"What are you working on?" Maddie asked

Tadashi smiled and nodded her Into his lab where she followed. Take-out box in hand. The smell of the German food was filling the room only making his stomach growl louder. He sat at his desk and pulled up the electronic blueprints. He hadn't added anything to cover it yet so it was just Baymax's skeleton that alone made them both widen their eyes.

"That's kinda frightening" Tadashi said

"And he's a healthcare companion?"

"I'll figure something out that could cover it."

The door opened and GoGo came walking in. "Who're you-" she stopped and gasped with a smile and Maddie did the same thing.

"Tomago!" Maddie squealed

"Parks!" GoGo surprisingly squealed in return. Her sudden outburst and breaking of character caught Tadashi off guard as the two girls ran into a hug. He grew a smug look and rested his left elbow on the armrest of his chair.

"You go here?!" Maddie exclaimed

"The same to you! No wonder I haven't seen you at all, you've been cooped up in that lab this whole time!"

"H-how do you guys know each other?" Tadashi asked with a raised eyebrow still maintaining the smug smile as he pointed between the two.

"We're on the same team. For bike racing." Maddie said

"We've also gone to elementary and Junior High school together." GoGo said and Maddie nodded.

After the two continued their excited chit-chat GoGo eventually bid farewell and made her way back to her lab.

"That was rare." Tadashi said

Maddie laughed and walked back to her door. "Anyways, that's a cool project you got there."

"Same to you."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Enjoy the food." She said as she slipped through the door. As soon as she opened it she clapped her hands twice and rock music began to play in her lab that faded away when the door shut.

"Wait what?" Tadashi turned to the to-go box and realized that she had made that food for him. He smiled gratefully and then dug in.

* * *

><p>*<em>I do not own EVE either. She belongs to Pixar's WALL-E and the wonderful Jonathan Ive who works for Apple.*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Finals. If it was one thing Maddie, and every college student ever, hated, it would be finals. And they were taking their toll on her too. She found dark circles under her eyes and now she only wore leggings with oversized t-shirts at school. Her hair was always in a messy bun and there was always a coffee in her hand. She would stay late at school studying with Tadashi and be told to leave by the custodial people. He even had a change. His hair was always a mess, he would sometimes wear the same shirt as the day before, and he wore his hat backwards so he could read more without it getting in the way. But they didn't care. Everyone on campus looked like over-caffeinated zombies. The only person in the entire robotics lab who didn't look like a corpse was Fred and half the time he didn't know what anyone was talking about. Maddie was sitting at her desk taking her 5-minute nap with her head in her hands but found she couldn't sleep at all. Subjects and notes and outlines buzzed around in her head to the point where she grabbed her coat and scarf and started to make her way out of the robotics lab. She needed a break. Coffee sounded good. She went to knock on Tadashi's door to ask if he wanted any but then she remembered he went home to grab something on his moped. When she walked outside snow was falling hard. It was a good thing she changed to snow tires on her Jeep Cherokee. She got in and cranked up the heat. She heard of this great place called the Lucky Cat Café and was willing to try it out. After driving through the snow-covered streets she found a parking spot and battled the howling wind to get inside. It was a cute little coffee shop with few people inside. She didn't notice who was sitting in the chair next to her and when she looked she was a little surprised. It was Tadashi. He sat with his head resting on his palm and his other arm resting on his helmet that sat on his thigh.<p>

"Hey Maddie." He said

"Hey Tadashi, I thought you went home."

"This is my home."

"Wait, wha-"

"Hey Tadashi! Is this a friend of yours?" A woman with short, slightly auburn hair about her same height asked walking towards her.

"Aunt Cass, this is Maddie, Maddie, this is Aunt Cass."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." Maddie said with a smile.

"The same to you! Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?"

"A coffee would be great, thank you." Maddie said as Aunt Cass nodded and walked away. Maddie sat down across from Tadashi. "So… why do you look so happy?" She said acknowledging Tadashi's slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry, once I got here it started snowing and Aunt Cass won't let me get back to the school." He said.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Really? Yea, that'd be great. Let me go get my textbook." He said standing up and walking toward the backroom. Maddie could see a staircase and figured there must have been an apartment.

Tadashi made his way to the third story where a twelve-year old Hiro sat on his bed playing a video game.

"You know, you should be studying for that trigonometry exam that's tomorrow." Tadashi said as he made his way to his side of the room to grab his robotics outlines and other papers.

"Mmm… nope, don't care about it. Who's the girl?" Hiro asked without looking up.

"What girl?"

"The girl you were making goo-goo eyes for downstairs." Hiro said dramatically as he clasped his hands close to his face and bat his eyelashes.

"Oh shut up." Tadashi said playfully as he threw a trigonometry textbook on Hiro's bed. "Get studying." Tadashi said as he headed downstairs.

"Get studying. Neh neh neh neh." Hiro mimicked with annoyance as he flipped open the textbook.

"I heard that voice crack Mr. Puberty!" Tadashi called back with a laugh.

Hiro grumbled and fell back onto his pillows.

When Tadashi went downstairs, Maddie was paying for her coffee and they both quickly and carefully ran to her car. On their way to the Robotics lab… My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion came on the radio.

Maddie spoke first. "You can change it if you want."

"Hey, its your car." Tadashi said continuing to look out the window.

Pretty soon they were both lip-syncing it as dramatically as possible and making faces while doing so while other people in their own cars just looked at them as if they had a problem. Maddie was pretty sure she blew a speaker. When the song ended they were both laughing so hard Maddie had to pull over to resist crashing it. When they were composed enough they continued on their adventure.

"Ahhh. I hate that song."

"You got that right."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of finals week when Fred announced he was going on Christmas vacation with his "Butler" to Maui. Everyone played along and rolled their eyes. While everyone else was in their classes taking their finals Tadashi and Maddie were preparing to go take their Robotics final in Professor Callaghan's class. They sat on Maddie's sofa and quizzed each other on review questions when Fred burst in with a covered plate.<p>

"Hey Tadashi, Maddie! You gotta try these Fralzones!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck is a Fralzone?" Tadashi asked turning around.

"It's a calzone, but with a little dash of myself." Fred said as he uncovered the plate to reveal seven delectable looking calzones. "Here Maddie! Try one!" Fred offered the plate to her and she picked one up.

"Aw gee Fred that's really sweet." Maddie said as she painfully took a bite. She didn't want to be rude. To her surprise It wasn't that bad. It was delicious!

"Mmm! Tadash try one!" Maddie exclaimed as she continued chewing.

Tadashi picked one up and took a bite only to experience the same phenomenon.

"These are really good Fred!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Yea! Bravo!"

"Thanks! Good luck on your final!" he said running out of the lab.

Tadashi checked his watch. It was time to leave. He shoved the calzone in his mouth and threw his blazer on as well as his hat. Maddie threw on her own hoodie and scarf and Tadashi walked her to class. Like a gentleman. When they got inside Maddie's stomach felt a little squirrelly but she guessed it was nerves from the fact she was about to take a test. Once they got in their seats Tadashi broke out in a sweat. It was weird because Callaghan's classroom was usually chilly. He too suspected it was nerves.

Professor Callaghan stated the rules and procedures for the test before they began.

"No cheating for risk of invalidation…No leaving the classroom or the test will be invalidated… 2 hours to take the test and Good Luck. You may begin."

And so everyone began. Pages turning, pencils scribbling and… stomachs rumbling? Maddie's was the first to make a sound. She placed a hand on it and it felt like it had a heartbeat. She looked at Tadashi next to her who shrugged before wincing at his own stomach sound. It seemed as if they were the only two to be experiencing these problems… Tadashi's legs started shaking and he would occasionally grab at his stomach in pain and the same for Maddie. It felt like their stomach and intestines were on fire. About thirty more minutes passed when they finished both at the same time. Maddie was the first to go up followed by Tadashi. She gripped the handrail as she cautiously and painfully made her way down the steps and began her journey to the front of the room. Slowly she found her self doubled over with every step she took. Tadashi was struggling to keep his balance. When Maddie handed the test in she attempted to straiten only to double over again.

"Nope. Nope." She quietly said to herself. Tadashi handed his in and the two briskly walked back to the Robotics lab and headed strait for the bathroom to do what needed to be done.

About two hours later Maddie shuffled into Tadashi's lab and leaned against the doorway for support. Her face completely drained of color and forehead beaded with sweat. She looked to the floor to see Tadashi in the fetal position in a similar state she was in.

"So… I'm dying." She announced

"I was dying earlier today. And then I died. And now I'm dead." Tadashi wheezed as he struggled to sit up.

"What is this? What's happening?" Maddie grunted as she fell to her knees doubled over.

"It's food poisoning." Tadashi wheezed again giving up on sitting up. The two fell to the ground and Maddie spoke up. "What did we eat?"

"Wait. What was the one thing we both ate only to have the same reactions at the same time?" Tadashi asked as they both propped themselves up on an elbow to face each other.

"The calzones!"

At that moment the two heard the sound of people entering the main lab and Fred greeted, "Hey guys! Wanna try one?"

"No!" Maddie wheezed out as she and Tadashi started to army crawl towards his door.

She pushed it open; Tadashi pulled his upper half on top of a counter and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH THAT CALZONE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites! Please continue to review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After recovering from Food Poisoning together Tadashi and Maddie found that they enjoyed ones company when they had time for it. They'd crack jokes and laugh and talk about things they both found an interest in. Sometimes Maddie would walk into Tadashi's lab and sit on the window sill to talk or he'd just walk into hers and plop down on her couch as she would join him to start talking about whatever came to mind. They were both extremely funny to the point where they'd laugh and almost cry. Maddie had been at SFIT for about five months now. She had gotten to know all the other members of the robotics program and made good friends with the other two, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.<p>

One day, Tadashi was working on Baymax's skeleton when he saw Maddie power down her lab in the corner of his eye.

"Where ya goin'?" Tadashi asked as he fumbled with a section of Baymax's spine.

"I'm going to the doctors office for my checkup." She answered as she zipped up her jacket.

"You're not coming back?" He asked looking up slightly saddened.

"No... To be honest I'm not feeling that great either. I'll see you tomorrow Tadashi." She said walking out his door. "Bye guys!" She hollered and then she was gone. Tadashi saw her begin her running journey away from the building. She was sprinting and it didn't even look hard.

He didn't even notice GoGo enter his lab.

"So when're you going to ask her out?"

She made him jump slightly. He turned around. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a grin

"Tadashi, it's obvious. I can see some chemistry between you two."

"Look I admit it, she is attractive both physically and mentally but she's way out of my league. I'm a nerd."

"So is she. So am I. Tadashi this entire lab is made up of nerds. Your brother calls this place the nerd lab!"

"GoGo-"

"Look, just do yourself the favor and ask her out. She's an awesome person... You're not too bad."

"Aw look at you getting all sappy."

"Oh shut up and keep working on your robot." She said with a laugh as she left his lab. He shook his head and continued his work.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat with her homemade laptop on her bed. She was deciding what materials she should use to create EVE's outer shell. It was late. Then all of a sudden she got a video call from GoGo. She smiled and answered it.<p>

"Hey." GoGo greeted.

"Hey."

"What's up? You seem sad. Did the doctors office go okay?" Maddie glanced over to her calendar that read on January 13:

**CARDIOLOGY APPOINTMENT.**  
><strong>6AM- 9AM<strong>  
><span><strong>CRITICAL<strong>

"Y-yea it went great." She said looking back at GoGo's face.

"Hmmm... Anyway, what do you think of Tadashi?"

"He's a good guy. Really smart. Super attractive. He's really interesting too. Have you seen his invention yet?" She asked taking a sip of coffee from her thermos

"Yea... Baymax right? The nurse?"

"Yea. Have you seen the blueprints?"

"Not yet."

"They're incredible! He wants this thing to lift like, a thousand pounds!"

"Have you guys talked about going to the robotics festival in Los Angeles?... Together?" She said adding an emphasis on the last word.

"For the last time GoGo. Like I've said before, he's way out of my league. I'm a nerd."

"He said the same thing..." GoGo said before widening her eyes.

"What?"

"Love you Maddie! Buhbye!"

"Wait, wait, wait! GOGO!" Maddie yelled but the video call ended. She rolled her eyes and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her older brother, Caleb came in. Caleb was the eldest of her three brothers. He was 22 years old and was a very serious big brother. But when it came to Maddie, he was loving and protective.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" He asked

"Well, the doctors think they found something."

"What was it?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed. He furrowed his brow and Maddie took a breath.

"My heart. It would speed up several times while I was just sitting down.

"Do they know about-"

"Oh yea, they know. They're from the SPP."

"Oh well... This can't be anything different from what happened the first time." He said with a hopeful smile.

She smiled in return and spread her arms as he enveloped her in a hug, careful not to crush her with his strong arms. "I love you Caleb."

"I love you too Mads." He said as he got up from her bed. "Oh, and mom picked this up from Edna today." He said as he tossed a wrapped box on her bed. Maddie clapped excitedly. Her suit.

"New and improved. Try to get some sleep." He said as he shut the door behind him. She smiled and shut her laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, So this chapter is where we learn a lot about Maddie that I'm dividing into two parts... I hope you enjoy this chapter and review what you think of it.**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles***

* * *

><p>Tadashi felt like the only one who hadn't heard about what happened. He was met with the news immediately when he entered the Robotics lab.<p>

"THE INCREDIBLES HAVE HIT SAN FRANSOKYO! YES!" Fred screamed as he ran around the lab as if he were flying.

Wasabi shushed him, "Fred! Lower your voice! There is a sound rule in here!"

"Who cares about your stupid rule? There are super heroes where I live!"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow and set his stuff in his lab as Fred continued his excited screams. He peeked in Maddie's lab and saw her sleeping in her office chair with her head tilt back emitting a slight snore. Tadashi walked to the doorway that led to the rest of the lab. "Fred, what are you talking about?" Tadashi asked peeking his head in the doorway.

"MADDIE!"

Tadashi heard her shriek and fall out of her chair with a thump.

"What the hell?..."

"SHOW HIM ON YOUR MAGIC GLASS!" Fred demanded excitedly while bursting in her lab. Tadashi helped her up and she rubbed her temple as she pulled up YouTube while grumbling in response to Fred's outburst. She put her fingers on a video and expanded them making it full screen on one of her monitors. The name made Tadashi raise and eyebrow.

**INCREDIBLES VS SPIDER ROBOT! XD**

"Didn't that already happen?" He asked

"SHH!" Fred exclaimed as he placed a finger to his lips.

There was a spherical spider like robot the size of a building that was attacking six people on an empty San Fransokyo Bridge. Fred opened his mouth to yell again but Maddie gave him a death stare as a warning and he decided to ask her to pause it more quietly. He explained that these were a new generation of the original group from New York. There was a woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, two blonde haired twins (Both boys), a man with brown hair, A girl with long blonde hair, and a man with blonde hair gelled back to be aero-dynamic. Each of their suits was different but stayed in the same color scheme of yellow red and black. The two girls had reds that sparkled as a little girly flare. According to Fred they were a family and these were their powers.

**Brown haired Girl- _Ultra-Woman_**

· The ability to fly

· Laser vision

· Mother of the family

**Blonde haired girl- _Invinci-Girl_**

· Super Speed

· Invisibility

· Combustibility (Can ignite and shoot fireballs)

· Elemental control- Lightning

· Younger than the twins by five minutes

**Blonde haired twins- _The Terrible Two_**

Twin #1- **_Mischief-Man_**

· Flexibility/stretchiness

Twin #2 -**_The Swindler_**

· Cloning

They are the middle children of the group.

**Brown haired man- _Mr. Indestructible_**

· Flight

· Super Strength

· The oldest of the four and the most serious

**Blonde Haired man- _The Dash_**

· Super Speed

· Father of family

· Original member of the first group

The three watched as the group of supers worked together to destroy the giant robot. Mr. Indestructible held Invinci-Girl like a football in his right hand. She had fashioned drill-like force field with her hands so when he threw her she spun and penetrated the thick metal core and popped out of it's back with the battery stuck at the tip of the drill. Mischief man caught her in his elongated hand and they all watched as the robot froze and fell off of the side of the bridge into the water below creating a massive splash. There was the cheering of crowds and flashes of cameras before the video ended.

Fred ranted to them both more about how 'awesome' it was before Maddie finally ushered him out and shut the door with a sigh. She rubbed her hands uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing I just went to the gym last night and punched the punching bag a little to hard." She said with the shake of her head. "So what do you think about the new supers?"

"To be honest, I'm not that excited that they're here. It's just something we all have to get used to. Nothing too big."

"Really? I thought you'd be pretty pumped up. Oh well, I guess danger isn't your forte." She said as she closed out the video. She yawned and looked at the clock. "Wake me up in thirty, okay?"

"Long night?"

She lay down on her couch and snuggled into her blanket, "Something like that." She said with a yawn before dozing off.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Tadashi had decided to walk home together. Well, it was mostly Tadashi's decision. His mother hen instinct came out when Maddie said she was leaving the lab at around 2 in the morning. The only way to get back to their part of town was by going through the not so happy parts of San Fransokyo. We're talking gangs, shootings, dealers, and black market goods. Both had the common sense to always look strait ahead when passing such things.<p>

"What do you think should I make Baymax's exterior out of?" Tadashi asked

"You could use carbon fiber."

"Nah, I want people to see him and think he's squishy. I just don't know what to use."

"You could make him out of water bed material."

"Then he'd be saggy."

He noticed Maddie would dart her eyes to the right several times and their pace would increase slightly.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked in a low voice

"I'm afraid we've got a few shadows. Tadashi caught a glimpse of one of the men that was following them. He was wearing what looked to be a bullet proof vest and a helmet with the visor covering his eyes. There were more men wearing the same thing that would slowly start to follow.

Maddie sighed and led Tadashi into an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi asked quietly through grit teeth.

"I have to do something." She said, "just go along."

They were met with a dead end and Maddie unenthusiastically said, "Oh no, a dead end."

There was laughing behind them and they whipped around. These strange men surrounded them.

"Wrong move girl." One said with an evil smirk.

"Don't even think about it." Tadashi started as he moved in front of her protectively.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you son." The man said as the sound of machine guns being loaded erupted from the alleyway.

"Look guys, I don't feel very good and we just want to go home, okay?" She stepped from behind Tadashi and walked forward.

"What're you doing?" Tadashi asked quietly through his teeth.

"Just go along. I'm sorry you have to find out this way."

"Wait what?"

"Listen, do any of you gentleman have a tissue?" she held out her hand and looked around. "Nobody? hm." She wiped her nose and sniffed. The men shifted slightly. She then held her finger up as she started to begin the process of sneezing.

"Ah-ah-ah! CHOO!" Maddie _burst into flames_ and Tadashi shrieked as he jumped back into the wall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He screamed.

"Oh, I just hate flu season." She said with a fake frown. She held up her hands and _fireballs_ shot out of them causing the men to run away or be taken out by one.

Maddie put herself out and to Tadashi's surprise she wasn't wearing the same clothes... But a super suit. It was bright yellow and red. The red was slightly sparkly and she wore a same colored mask that covered the area around her eyes. His eyes squinted slightly as he studied her new identity. But they widened at the image of an "**_i_**" that was printed on her chest. He had seen her somewhere before… **The Incredibles**.

"No way." He started as he stood up slightly. "You're a superhero." He said.

"She's a super! Kill her!"

"No!" Tadashi yelled. Maddie held her hands up as a purple force field surrounded them. The men fired their guns at it but the bullets just bounced off.

Maddie turned towards Tadashi with her hand still raised. "Are you okay? Did you get hit?" She asked

"You're asking if I'm okay?! YOU WERE EXPLODING! Why didn't you tell me you were a superhero?!" He yelled

"Well it's not something that comes up in normal conversation Tadashi!" She yelled back

"Hey! Don't say my name, that'll just put me in danger too!"

"I don't think so!" She yelled as she dropped her hand. She held her other one out as lightning bolts spread from her fingers electrocuting every man with or without a gun. "They won't be able to remember!" She pointed to their unmoving bodies.

They both turned their heads towards the sound of a purring engine and screeching wheels. A sleek car that matched the color scheme of her suit pulled up to the entrance of the alleyway. The passenger door flew open revealing no one in the driver's seat.

"Come on." She said as she walked over to the car. Tadashi followed.

"Computer."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take this man to base and see too it he stays inside until my father comes for him."

"Wait, are you kidding me?" Tadashi asked

"Get in."

"I can't let you do this."

"Tadashi please! -"

"This is dangerous!"

"This is my life!" She shouted causing him to stop. "It's dangerous! That's why I don't need you sticking around me putting yourself in danger! _This_ me!" She exclaimed pointing at herself. "Tadashi, I care about you." She placed her hands on his strong forearms. "And if you care about me then you'll get in that car, and you'll stay safe. Please." She said looking him in the eyes.

He kept his protective and worried gaze on her before exhaling and stepping in the car.

"I will see you when this is over… right?"

She smiled. The window rolled up and the car sped away over the hill. Maddie sighed. She looked up as helicopter approached hovering low above the street and shined a spotlight down on her.

"Super. Surrender now." Maddie heard the sound of machine guns being loaded again. She scoffed and darted away. Picking up speed as she bolted down the hill and then going super sonic.

Maddie's power of super speed came from her father, her power of combusting into flames came from her uncle Jack Jack, her force field/invisibility powers from her Aunt Violet and her lightning control was her own unique power.

Maddie saw a busy intersection ahead and grit her teeth. People walked on cross walks and cars sped past each other. If she didn't time this right someone could get injured. But she needed to keep running.

"Everybody get out of the way!" She yelled.

People looked her direction and quickly ran off the crosswalk. All accept this one boy. He had his headphones in while he stared at his phone. He had a messy mop of jet-black hair and he wore a hoodie with khaki shorts and converse. She spotted a puddle behind him and sped up. As she ran through it he was splashed with water and the breeze that followed ripped the headphones from his ears.

"Hey!" He yelled

"Don't walk in the street with headphones in kid!" She yelled back as she jogged backwards before continuing back around at full speed.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!** **Alright! Here is part two of what happened in the last chapter! this is the ending scene to the chase and a little bit of a back story/history of Maddie. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maddie took the high way to get into the city. And because it was Christmas break it was flooded with both snow and tourists. She took Main Street. It was a strait line that leads directly to the Golden Gate Bridge. She shrieked when camera flashes went off from the sidewalks. She would have normally put up a wall of smoke to block it but it was Christmas. Time to get into the spirit. So she made funny faces but still kept on the mission.<p>

When she arrived into an open space the machine guns rang out causing people to scream and shout. The bullets shot out with high speed, striking the concrete with immense force. She dodged them again and again. As she got onto the bridge she silently thanked the police for clearing it off for her. The helicopter was gaining and suddenly a sharp pain entered her shoulder. She jumped up slightly and slammed her feet into the ground creating friction to stop. The concrete cratered and cracked as she slowed to a stop. The helicopter flew over her head before turning around. That's when Maddie got an idea. She ran to the left of the bridge and jumped off. She braced for impact by surrounding herself in a force field and landed with a splash before making a run for it. Her feet glided along the water. Immediately after, she heard the helicopter again right on her tail. Now was her chance. She jumped up from the water and flipped around holding both hands out. She aimed for the main rotor and shot a fireball at it. It caught fire and Maddie flipped over again to continue her running. The helicopter rotor exploded and the whole thing collapsed into the water.

Maddie made a roundabout, circling the floating debris. Another light shined down from above and this time it was a police chopper followed by boats aiming machine guns at the floating men in the water that would submerge. Suddenly Maddie felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her heartbeat thumped in her ears and her vision grew slightly foggy before returning to normal. She decided to bail. The police could handle it right? Before a boat could cut her off, she went invisible and bolted out of there. Towards the beach she ran. Her vision grew foggy but this time she ran short of breath. Her heart. Its rhythm was fluctuating again. Now she couldn't help it any longer. Her feet gave out and she braced for impact as she skipped across the surface of the water.

* * *

><p>Maddie awoke on the sand of Baker Beach. Not far from the Golden Gate bridge. The waves would occasionally wash up to her waist before being sucked back to sea. She was probably out for an hour so it was about four in the morning. Maddie rubbed her face and flipped over onto her back. She realized she was still in uniform and decided to change. She ignited herself and put herself out. She was back in her normal clothes. The person who made all the super suits also made all of Maddie's clothes so she could combust into flames while wearing pretty much anything in her wardrobe… except her thick winter coat. All she had was a tank top and a regular, thin workout jacket, leggings and converse.<p>

"Now what do I do?" she asked aloud as she sat up and winced. Man her left shoulder was killing her. She must have pulled a muscle while running so fast.

"Maybe I should call Tadashi and let him know I'm okay. The car pulled away so fast I couldn't give him an answer." She thought. She stood up and after about fifteen minutes of walking she made her way into the city. She pulled her hood up as she walked and her sneakers squeaked against the asphalt. When she came to a cross walk she noticed a payphone across the street. She didn't hear any cars coming so she started to walk across the street. Maddie reached the median when a car came speeding down the street to her left. It was her car.

"Maddie! Are you alright?" Tadashi's voice called out. She turned and watched him approach. "What happened back there? Are you hurt?" He asked placing a supportive hand on her back.

"Y-Yea I'm fine. Just take me to the lab I'll explain everything there." She said as she shivered slightly. He helped her into the car and that's where he drove her.

When the two got there Maddie would move her left arm in an awkward way.

"Wait a second." Maddie said moving to the side of a hallway.

"What?"

"I don't know, It's like my arm's wet or something. I don't understand I should've dried off about half an hour ago." She pulled off her jacket while Tadashi was looking at something else at the time.

Maddie yelled out. "What the f- Oh my god!"

"Wha- WHOA!" Tadashi yelled putting his fist to his mouth with wide eyes. Her entire left arm was covered in crimson red blood. "Holy sh-"

"I was shot?"

"How were you not able to feel that?!"

"There must have been so much adrenaline going through my body I couldn't at the time. But the bad thing was that soon enough I will." She said. "Let's just get into my lab, I have a first-aid kit."

* * *

><p>There was no remaining bullet left in her shoulder so all Tadashi had to do was patch it up. Maddie laid on top of towels while Tadashi sat in a chair while stitching it up.<p>

"So… Invinci-Girl. Mind telling me the truth now?"

"Where do I start?" Maddie asked with a laugh. "I was originally born with one power. Lightning control. Some said I was the runt of the pack in my family. I was the smallest, the youngest, and I was a girl. I don't know what that had to do with being the runt but whatever. Anyway, I got my second power when I was in elementary school."

"With GoGo right?"

"Yep. It happened right during class."

"What happened?"

"There was a shooting at the school. Our class was the first class the gunman entered and I-"

"You unintentionally put a force field around the class."

"Yes, exactly. I put my hands up to shield my face but instead I put one up. It was deflective and the bullets just shot right back to him… The entire class was sworn into secrecy… GoGo was in that class."

"GoGo knows?"

"Yep. I even had to change my name and everything."

"Really what was it?"

"Oh It was just a minor change to my last name. They changed Parr to Parks. My third power of not being able to get burnt was found during AP Chemistry during my junior year."

"Your entire body burst into flames?"

"Well no. My hand caught fire when this moron mixed random ingredients together. The beaker exploded and the chemical got on my hand. I washed it off in the safety shower and when it didn't burn I asked to go to the nurse. Later that night I woke up and almost half of my room was on fire."

"That sounds fun." Tadashi said as Maddie sat up so he could wrap gauze around her shoulder.

"Right? Then just this summer I discovered my super speed. I noticed that I could all of a sudden run further distances and not get worn out. Sure enough I had super speed and I've been that way ever since."

"Wow. So what, is it a genetic kind of thing?"

"We don't know. Scientists can't decipher if it's dominant or recessive, a mutation, or just an act of God." She said with the shake of her head, "I mean I didn't always want to be a super hero."

Tadashi looked up at her with surprised eyes. "Why?" He asked as he sat next to her

"I wanted to be normal. I wanted to avoid telling lies to people I cared about. To be able to finish my work in peace and grow up to be a famous roboticist. Not a super hero."

Tadashi smiled, "Well, lets see. You've got a head, two arms, two legs, ten fingers and toes, and a heart. Just like me. You are normal Maddie. You're just a super hero."

Maddie smiled back and playfully pulled his hat down over his eyes. "You don't need powers to be super Tadashi."

He fixed it and gave her a smile, "So do you just wanna sleep in here or do you want me to take you home?"

"You want me to tell you hero stories?"

"I want you to tell me hero stories."


	7. Chapter 7

"Heart failure?"

"I'm afraid so." The doctor replied.

"B-But how? Doc, I'm a-" She lowered her voice, "Doc, I'm a superhero, I can't have heart failure."

"Your newly acquired power made many changes to your heart pattern. You see, when we tested you on the treadmill at super speed your heart, like your fathers, sped up to keep the blood pumping throughout your body. However, when we slowed you down it took your heart longer than expected to slow down again. If this pattern continues, and it most likely will, your heart may just stop."

Maddie exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. "H-How long do I have?"

"With luck… We're looking at one year." He said, "I'm very sorry Madison. But not even supers can avoid these things." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and walking out. She shook her head and left the doctors office.

* * *

><p>The dinner table at the Parr house was silent. The rest of her family was exhausted from a day's work and Maddie was just saddened by the previous news. Her mom was the first to talk.<p>

"So, Maddie. How is your robotics project coming along?"

She looked up and smiled sadly, "Oh, it's coming alright. I'm almost done with the fabrication before I can start the coding process."

"Honey, are you alright? You've barely touched your steak."

Maddie looked down at the untouched meat and then back up. "Yea… I'm not really sure red meat is the best for me right now." She said remembering the information card the doctor sent her home with.

Her twin brother, Jackson, nudged his older twin, Connor and teasingly whispered, "It gives her food poisoning."

"No, that was a very badly made calzone. If you're gonna recall things get it right." She sassed back. She moved her left arm uncomfortably. She didn't tell her family about the night when Tadashi took her to the lab at four in the morning after the helicopter chase.

"Something wrong with your shoulder Hun?" Her dad asked

She pulled her jacket closer to her center, "Oh it's just a little sore from the chase. I think I pulled a muscle."

All of a sudden, Connor stretched his hand and slapped it out of her fist revealing her self-applied bandages. Caleb gasped slightly. "Maddie!" she glared at Connor and grabbed his wrist and began to heat her hand up. He yelped and pulled it back to his body.

"Sweetheart what happened?!" Her mother exclaimed putting her fork down. Maddie dropped the glare.

"Look it happened during the chase, alright? I didn't want you to worry so I hid it from you guys."

"Maddie! You can't hide that stuff from us! You were all alone!" Caleb exclaimed

"I wasn't alone, I was with a friend." Maddie said starting to raise her voice

"Wait. You put a civilian in danger? That's violating the prime directive!" Caleb shouted

"He was perfectly fine! I sent him here. So I didn't violate the prime directive."

"He? When were you going to tell me about him?"

"Are you serious?! He's just a friend! And if anybody's gonna be asking anymore questions about my health I might as well tell you all that I'm dying!" she yelled. Connor and Jackson lost their teasing smirks and were concerned for what seemed the first time in their lives. Caleb dropped his challenging glare and he matched the twins' expressions. Her mother covered her mouth in shock and her father stood up.

"Maddie, is this true?" He asked with a questioning gaze

She inhaled and left the dinner table, grabbed her shoes and headed for the door.

"Maddie wait." Caleb called as he stood behind her. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob.

"Look, I'm sorry I freaked out about the bullet wound. But please we just want to understand what's going on with you."

She sighed and shook her head. "I just need a little alone time. I'll see you guys when I get home." She went outside and just started walking.

* * *

><p>She walked on the sidewalk as snow softly fell from the dark sky. It was about eight o'clock. Her teeth chatted in her skull and she silently cursed herself for being too angry to get her coat. She looked around and when she saw no one walking the sidewalk with her she warmed up her body from the inside using her powers like a seat warmer in a car. Her skin glowed a slight red color as she walked. She was coming up to a street corner when she heard, "Hey, are you okay?"<p>

She jumped slightly and turned her heating off. She turned to look at a boy. It was the boy she splashed with the water during the chase. He had his headphones in again which made her slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should be getting home kid."

"Says the girl who's not wearing a jacket in 46 degree weather. Here, come on in." He said walking past her to the front door of the café.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked as he pulled out a set of keys and started flipping through them.

"You're one of Tadashi's friends. Mandy right?"

"Close."

"Maddie?"

"There you go."

"I'm his brother, Hiro. The handsome one if I might add." He said holding the door open in a jokingly elegant way.

"Oh I bet the ladies always fight over you." She said rubbing her arms as she walked in.

"Who doesn't love pubescent, scrawny twelve-year olds?" He asked with a laugh. The café was obviously closed because the lights were off and the chairs were on the tables. The inside was warm and Hiro hung his scarf and beanie on the coat rack by the door. He motioned for her to follow up the first flight of stairs where she heard Aunt Cass call out. "Hiro? You home sweetie?"

Hiro and Maddie got to the top of the stairs "That's right and I just happened to bring Tadashi's crush with me." Maddie nudged him with a laugh and shook her head.

"Well hi there! Feel free to make yourself at home. I was just planning on going out with a few girlfriends tonight so I'll be gone shortly."

"Great, thank you!"

"Love you Aunt Cass!" Hiro grabbed Maddie's forearm and led her upstairs to his and Tadashi's room. "Come on I wanna show you my robot." She made her way up the stairs and just gazed at all the robotics mess that was spewed throughout the room. The desk covered in blue prints drawn on notepads and post-it notes. Man this kid had a lot of ideas! The shelves were stocked full of robots and the slanted ceiling was covered in posters.

"Here"

She looked down to his hands and saw a black robot held together like magnets. He mind immediately went to work on how brilliant the technology was. She had half a mind to tell him her professor invented the tech but she felt that Tadashi held ultimate bragging rights for that one.

"May I?"

"Sure."

"Amazing. Didn't Robert Callaghan invent this?" she asked playing dumb

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"And you built it here? Right in shop?" Hiro nodded.

"What do you plan to use it for?"

"Bot fights seem fun."

"Bot fights? I didn't get that bod-boy vibe off you. Are you in an engineering club at your middle school or something?"

"I'm actually a junior in high school. The club thing was never a big thing for me." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The two spent the next thirty minutes talking and joking around. Like many of the things Tadashi and Hiro would do. But he couldn't help but notice sadness in her voice. She did a good job at hiding it, but it was obvious to Hiro who had experienced a lot of sadness in his young life. He was going to ask her but then Tadashi's voice was heard. "Hiro I'm home!"

"Oh yeah, where did he come from?"

"Karate practice. He's a black belt."

"Hey Hiro, Hey Mad- Maddie? What are you doing here?"

"Hiro invited me in. Anyways I should get going." She said standing up from the beanbag chair.

"Alright, Bye Maddie." Hiro hollered

She almost made her way past Tadashi when he suddenly stopped her and looked down at her with a slightly concerned gaze, "Everything okay?"

She smiled tiredly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow Tadashi." She said as she walked down the stairs. Tadashi watched her walk down and out the door before walking to his bed and placing his duffel bag on the ground.

"I like her."

"Hmm?" Tadashi asked turning to Hiro who sat on his own bed.

"I like her. I think she's cool." Hiro said putting his megabot on his desk.

"Good."

"But there was something about her bro. She seemed sad."

"I know. I don't know what's going on with her, she's usually cheery and happy." Tadashi said taking his hat off. He wanted his friend to feel better and he was going to be the one to do that.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat at her desk and tinkered with EVE's battery. The last part of the torso of her robot. Her shoulder was feeling better so she let it exposed. The sun shined down on the thin layer of snow outside.<p>

There were two knocks on the dividing door. "Come in."

"Hey, Maddie." Tadashi greeted softly

She leaned back in her chair and smiled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hi Tadashi. What's up?"

"I actually came to ask you that question. What's going on?" He asked pulling the rolling stool over and sitting in front of her. He turned her chair to face him and she pulled her feet into her chair while rubbing her temples.

"A lot is going on right now. I'm sorry, I just don't wanna talk about it." She said giving him a tired smile.

Tadashi nodded and spotted her battery she was working on. "That looks good so far."

"Thanks." She said picking it up and rested it in his hands. He got an idea. To Maddie's surprise Tadashi jumped of the stool and bolted out of the lab.

"Tadashi! What the heck?!" She yelled after him. She calmed her self and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "He's gonna come back." She said with a smile.

"Yoo hoo!"

She looked out her window and saw Tadashi on the walkway outside waving in a girlish, flirtatious way with the battery in his other hand. He wore no coat and only a white V-neck t-shirt with his regular jeans and green shoes. He gave her a wink and she grew a challenging smirk before running outside.

He ended up making her chase him all over campus. But it was all in good fun though. They were laughing and taunting each other the entire time.

"Tadashi give it back!" She laughed

"You're the one who put it in my hands!"

"Oh come on already!"

"If you want your battery, you're gonna have to come and get it from me!" Tadashi hollered behind him as he ran. But then he didn't hear her running behind her or answer back. He stopped and his sneakers squeaked as he slightly slid to a stop. White puffs of air came from his mouth. He looked around him and grew slightly concerned.

"Maddie?"

"GOTCHA!" he turned around and was met by Maddie running fast and pushing him back onto the grass. They rolled down the hill and came to a stop lying next to each other. Both chests heaving and puffs of white leaving their mouths. Then they started laughing hard.

"That was ridiculous." She said with a laugh and punch to his arm.

"But hey, at least I got you to feel better." He rolled to his side and pushed himself up on his elbow. "Now do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. She sat up and handed him his baseball cap that was on the ground next to her.

"I'm dying." She said looking him in the eye.

"Wait." He sat up and got on his knees, "T-That's a joke right? That's not true… it can't be true…"

The hurt and disbelief in his voice just broke her heart. This is why she didn't want to tell him. She shook her head and sighed. Her eyes went glossy. That's when Tadashi placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his strong back and the two just sat there in each other's arms. Her ear was against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. So normal and calm.

"We're gonna figure this out." Tadashi said rubbing her back, "I promise."

Tadashi really was heartbroken. That's kind of the expected emotion one would get when their best friend was dying. If only there was something he could do. But you can't beat death.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in her room at her desk with her head in her hand. She was just tired. Tired of everything. Tired of lying, tired of working, and tired of dying. After she had left Tadashi's house that night she had just walked to the school. Then after school she finally came home to an empty house. She didn't want to talk anymore. Just work. And now here she was deciding whether or not to give up.<p>

"_What's the point of continuing on if you knew you probably weren't going to live more than eight months?_" she thought to herself. She sat back and looked at her neat desk. Then her eyes trailed up to the wall above it. All of her fan mail she had gotten from around the world. Thank you notes from elementary school kindergarten classes, drawings of heroic things she's done. They covered almost every square inch of the walls.

That's when she turned her chair and looked at her super-suit in its glass case, mask and all. Maddie got up and stood in front of it, making it look like she was wearing it because of where her reflection was. She looked strong and brave.

That's when she shook her head. "I can't give up. No way."

Maddie sat down at her desk and picked up her cardiologist's business card and dialed the number.

"Dr. Bright speaking."

"This is Madison Parr. I need you to tell me everything about what's going on with my heart. Now."


	8. Chapter 8

After hours of working Maddie finally did it. The blueprints for the device that was going to save her life were completed. The first pacemaker ever adapted for superhero heart. She had taken it to her cardiologist and he declared it to be ready for fabrication. She was beyond thrilled.

Everyone on the lab however had no idea what was wrong with Tadashi. He wouldn't speak, only smile tiredly before shutting himself in his lab to work silently on Baymax. So when he heard the door open in Maddie's lab he looked up only to see her satchel bag and blueprint carrier fly across the room and slam into the wall. The door shut followed by excited squealing.

Before he could get up Maddie burst into the room dancing happily. She rushed over, grabbed Tadashi's hands and pulled him out of his seat.

"Whoa! Maddie! What're you doing?" He asked with a slight laugh as she danced around him in a most ridiculous way. She stepped back and gave him a huge smile before revealing a rolled up blueprint with a bow tied around it.

"Go on, take it." She said excitedly holding it out for him to take. He gave her a curious look before gently taking it. She bit her lip as he opened it. His eyes widened with wonder, as he looked them over. He then looked at Maddie who kept the excited look.

"Does this mean…?"

She nodded. "Yep. Once its fabricated, I go on the waiting list for surgery." Tadashi set them down and wrapped her into one of his famous hugs.

"I knew you wouldn't give up."

She smiled before pulling away and holding him at arms length. She noticed grey circles forming under his eyes and his jaw and chin was starting to grow a shadow of hair.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked

"Not since you told me you were dying."

"Well knucklehead, I just eased your pain. Go home. Sleep." She said calmly.

"But I'm not tired."

"Tadashi."

"Alright fine."

* * *

><p>Maddie waited in the library. Checking her watch continuously.<p>

"He couldn't have forgotten." She said to herself. Midterms were coming up and Tadashi and Maddie agreed to study in the library today. That's when her cell phone rang. It was Tadashi.

"Forget something?"

"It's me Hiro."

"Hiro? What's wrong?"

"Well, Tadashi doesn't look very good right now. I think he's sick."

"Oh no. The flu?"

"I'm not sure. But If I'm late to school again I'm not gonna be able to walk on graduation."

"I'll be right there. Have a good day at school Hiro."

"Thanks Maddie, bye."

She hung up, packed her bag and ran to her car. Upon arriving she rushed upstairs and found Tadashi sitting up in his bed with his face in his hands.

"Tadashi?"

He looked up slowly and squinted in the light of the lamp on his bedside table.

"Hey Maddie…" He said with a nervous smile. Then his eyes widened and he fell back on his pillow. "The library! I completely forgot!" He yelled but then grabbed his head in pain.

"No, no its okay. Just forget about it. I'm more worried about you." She said softly as she sat on the side of his bed. "Here, let me feel your forehead." She held her hand up to his forehead and he lowered his hands for her. Maddie pressed her palm to his forehead and he leaned into it with his eyes closed. She couldn't get a temperature but she could feel a tension in his forehead. She warmed her hand up with her powers and she slowly leaned him back onto his pillow.

He placed a hand over hers with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just take it easy and relax. I think you have a migraine."

"No, I can't have a migraine." He said sitting up again. "We've got midterms coming up, I've got to study."

"Alright. Fine." She said as she picked up their textbook. "Read me three words in this robotics textbook and I'll let you study."

He opened the book but quickly shut it and covered his eyes.

"I thought so. Now Tadashi, migraines can last for three hours or four days. If you just relax, I promise this will all be over. Now are you gonna let me take care of you or what?"

He sighed and gave up. "Sure."

"Great, now come on. Lets move you to Hiro's bed." She said putting Tadashi's right arm over her shoulders. He stood up.

"Wait, why?"

"Its closer to the bathroom."

"Why do I have to get closer to the bathroom?"

"Certain migraines make you vomit. And with as much pain as your going through, this is one of those migraines." She said as she sat him down on the bed. Maddie closed the shades, turned the lamps off and plugged in a nightlight. Throughout the day Maddie looked after Tadashi. Getting him water, making him food to bring to his bed despite his protests of thinking he could do it all himself. He ended up vomiting once and Maddie was right by his side the entire time. When he was done he just flushed the toilet and rested his head on his arm while Maddie rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"You , my friend, are gonna have some rockin' abs with the amount of vomit you just dished out." She said casually

Tadashi laughed. "Finally."

The two laughed before Maddie helped Tadashi stand up. "Time to brush your teeth. No stank breath today sir."

He did as he was told and then swished with mouthwash. Before she led him back to his bed he stopped her. "Hold on a second."

"What, do you need to throw up again?" She asked with seriousness as she looked up at him.

"No." He moved in front of her. "Why did you skip out on studying to look after me?" He asked curiously while crossing his arms.

"Hm." She noticed something on his shirt and walked to his closet only walk back to him with a fresh, clean one. "Maybe because I care about you." She looked up at him. "You're a special part in my life and you're a very important person to me. I care about your health and I want you to feel better." She said with a smile. He smiled down at her. You know that look you see princes give their princesses in Disney movies? He didn't know it but he was giving her that look.

"Now change your shirt, you've got vomit on the collar." Maddie said pressing the shirt to his chest and walking to Tadashi's temporary bed. He put his own hands on the folded shirt and looked back at her with a smile before changing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you guys think?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Hiro and Maddie had a good relationship. She was like the older sister he never had and Tadashi knew that. Sometimes when he had karate practice and Aunt Cass was working in the café Hiro would call her up to hang out. They always had fun. But this time, Maddie insisted on having Hiro clean off his desk. It was a disaster!

She sat him on the bed with piles of his drawings and 'blueprints' and made him go through it. He so far had two piles. One for trash and the other for keeps. And so far he only had two things to throw away which was a doodle of a super hero, and a receipt for a pad of paper.

"Oh come on Hiro, you can't be serious with all this stuff."

"Hey I have my reasons."

"Really? So would you mind telling me why you would want to build a flying toaster?" she said holding up the drawing.

"Well I…. you see-" He then grew very troubled as if he were making a life decision and Maddie just laughed.

"I think you have a hoarding problem kid." She said placing it on the bed.

"I don't have a hoarding problem… I just find interest in things and simply collect them." He said placing a hand on his chest.

Maddie got on her knees and opened the mini-fridge located underneath his desk. "Ugh! Hiro, when was the last time you cleaned this thing out?" She said holding her nose. She plucked a wrapped up, half-eaten sub out of the junk.

"In my defense I was going to finish that."

"When? Seven months ago?"

"It's got meat on it. Meat doesn't go bad… does it?"

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?"<p>

"Yes Hiro. For the fourth time, I have to go."

Tadashi's entire dojo was invited to compete in the annual karate competition held in Pasadena California. It was mandatory for him to go. Aunt Cass was at some sort of convention with her friends so she couldn't look after Hiro. Maddie, who was at the house a day before to say goodbye, offered to look after him but Hiro refused saying he was old enough to look after himself. Tadashi now stood in front of him.

"Okay, here are your rules. No going out past seven, no throwing parties, no burning the house down, no messing up my side of the room, and Hiro. I swear to god if you experiment on my cat, I'll take that genius head of yours and squish it into the size of a grape."

Tadashi rolled his suitcase to the front door and took out his cell phone and wrote Maddie's contact information down on a piece of paper.

"Now I'm writing this down just in case you wimp out and actually need someone with as much as a parental brain as mine to look after you." He said putting it on the fridge with a magnet. Hiro scoffed, "Doubt it. I'm a grown little man."

Tadashi just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pulled Hiro into a hug. "Just promise to stay safe."

Hiro hugged him back "I will."

Tadashi got in the cab and Hiro waved goodbye. "See you in a week!" Tadashi waved back as the cab drove away.

* * *

><p>Hiro tossed and turned. He had convinced himself it would be so easy to have a room to himself for a few days. So why was it so hard? It was now at least eleven o'clock. Maybe Maddie- No. He wasn't gonna call a girl to come to his rescue. Tadashi would never let him live that one down. Sure Hiro loved Maddie like a mothersister figure, he just didn't want to prove he was weak and needed to be watched after. But he needed sleep. And who knows, maybe Maddie would bring some cool tech over for him to help her work on. He sat up, sighed and reached for the phone.

Maddie awoke with a start as her cell phone rang next to her ear. She rubbed her eye and answered it.

"...hello?" She asked groggily

"H-hey Maddie. It's Hiro... I was just wondering- you know, if you're up for it... Would you still take that house-sitting job?"

Maddie smiled and pushed herself up. "What happened to Mr. I'm-old-enough-to-spend-seven-nights-alone-by-myself?" She asked

"He left in Tadashi's over-stuffed suit case. What do you say?"

"I'll be over in ten minutes. Try to get some rest."

"See you then"

She hung up and threw her things in a bag. Whispering a farewell to her already sleeping parents, she put her stuff in her casual-mode car and left for the Hamada's. She smiled at the thought of being an older sister for a week. It would be interesting considering the fact she was the youngest of the pack. When she got there, Hiro was surprisingly at the door waiting for her. Before she could say anything he ran up and hugged her.

"Hiro?! What's up?" She asked surprised at his sudden affection.

"I'm just really happy you're here." He said as he nuzzled his head under her chin. She hugged him back and he took her suit case. Thinking he would lead her to his Aunt's room he surprisingly went up the second flight of stairs to his and Tadashi's room. She heard the plopping of her suit case on the floor and looked over to Tadashi's part of the room. Hiro casually walked and got in his own bed and snuggled into the sheets. Maddie grinned at him and then walked over to Tadashi's area. He had a small closet and a desk with blue prints on it for Baymax. When Tadashi left, he had tested him once. It didn't end very well. She noticed he had a surfboard. She'd have to one up him sometime.

Maddie, who was already ready for bed walked over to Hiro and ran her hand through his mop of hair affectionately.

"G'nite Hiro. Sweet dreams."

"G'nite Maddie. You too."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned before getting into Tadashi's cold bed and dozed off.

* * *

><p>Hiro sat on the couch on his phone waiting for Maddie. After nearly dying by tripping over a lone soccer ball she declared they go to the park on this gorgeous springtime day. He didn't object. Especially by knowing he was the best at soccer. Maddie came down from the third story with a soccer ball under her arm. No car keys. They were walking. Hiro had no problem, he'd just listen to his music as they walked... Knowing they both enjoyed silence. But this next moment would change Hiro's entire perception of Maddie forever. They were approaching a crosswalk and walking together. He was mostly staring at the ground while he walked. He swore he could hear shouting behind him but it was probably from the sports bar. That's when he looked up and saw the DO NOT WALK SIGN. Human nature told him to freeze and look at the danger that was a gigantic white semi not bothering to stop. He felt a hand grip the back of his hoodie and he was yanked back off of the street and whipped around to face Maddie who kneeled down to his level as the semi zoomed past behind him.<p>

"Hiro! Are you okay?!" She asked squeezing his arms in an affectionate way.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." He said reassuring her.

"Don't ever walk in the street with headphones in o-" but she stopped and they both gave each other wide eyes. Realization crossed Hiro's face. Now he knew who she really was. People were now walking across the street passing them.

"A-are you- what-"

"Shh... Come with me." She said pulling him across the street. She turned into a restaurant and she pulled Hiro into the family bathroom, locking the door immediately.

"You're Invinci-Girl?!"

"Shh! Hiro! Don't say that so loud!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Does Tadashi know?"

She sighed in annoyance, "Yes Hiro, Tadashi knows I'm a superhero. Just listen-"

"That jerk owes me ten dollars!" He said to himself

"Hiro-"

"And that would explain this!" He exclaimed pulling out her mask from his pocket. She gasped and snatched it from his hand and almost protectively held it away from his reach.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the floor. I was gonna sell it, I just never knew it was the real one." He teased. She kneeled to his level and held his shoulders at arms length.

"Alright Hiro listen. This is serious. This isn't something you go running to your friends and tell them you know a super hero's secret identity. The people I deal with don't do the comic book stuff. They will take you away. Or worse... Kill you... if this information gets leaked." Hiro's playful expression became one of shock and concern.

"Hiro, I love you. But if you want to stay innocent and young, you can't tell a single soul who I really am. Not even Aunt Cass. Can you do that for me?"

Hiro nodded. "Can I at least see you with the mask on?" He asked with puppy eyes.

She smiled and placed the sparkly red mask around her eyes and looked back up.

"Wow... Wanna skip the park and go home instead?"

"You want me to tell you hero stories?"

"I want you to tell me hero stories."


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure you'll be alright here alone?' Maddie asked as she ran down the stairs and slid her second sleeve of her super suit on her arm. Hiro kept up behind her. "I'll be fine. I can order takeout with the money Tadashi left me."

"Great, stay here and stay safe. See you later Hiro!"

"Wait! Your mask!" Hiro called holding it out as she walked out the door. She turned and put a new one on. "Keep it!" and with that she ran off. A giant mutated lizard was attacking downtown and she had to be there as soon as possible. He ran back upstairs to his living room and jumped on the sofa and watched the attack on the news. Maddie was getting beaten pretty badly but she would bounce back and beat the lizard even harder. As the fight went on, a notification popped up on his phone. It was from this bot fight locator app he downloaded.

**BOT FIGHT ON 74TH AVENUE. OVER IN TEN MINUTES!**

He grinned with excitement. Now was his chance to use his robot on all of those pieces of junk his competitors called 'fighting-worthy'. But something told him it wasn't a good idea. It would be going against Tadashi's curfew rule. He then looked back at the TV. Maddie and her brothers were beating the shit out of this monster. She was fighting for his safety. But it wasn't like he was going to be out for that long. 74th avenue wasn't that far away. He would just slip in and slip out.

He grabbed his allowance, his megabot and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Maddie backed up to the building behind her and shot fire at the forty foot beast. It roared and squirmed in the heat before it finally went limp. It was a good thing too. She was getting tired and worn. There was a long scratch on her rib cage and another on her leg. Here were rips in her suit and she just wanted to get back to Hiro's house, change into a pair of comfy clothes and sleep. After taking pictures with her brothers, answering press questions she could finally go home. She ran to his house under protection of her invisibility and entered in the front door, kicking off her boots.<p>

"Hiro, I'm finally home." She said as she walked up the stairs to the living room/kitchen area and became visible. There was no answer.

'Hiro?" She walked all around looking for him. Now she was worried. She ran up to his bedroom "Hiro?! Where are you this isn't funny!" she shouted

No answer. Maddie raked her fingers through her hair and breathed heavily as guilt filled her chest, all the while thinking "Oh my god, someone found out that he knows who I am and now he's gonna die. What do I tell Tadashi? He and Aunt Cass will be heartbroken!"

A notification chimed in on Hiro's computer and she ran over to it with hope.

**BOT FIGHT ON 74TH OVER IN FIVE MINUTES!**

She raised an eyebrow and turned to his bedside table to check if his allowance was there. It was gone along with his megabot. She closed her eyes and pressed her tongue to her cheek in anger while taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Hiro stood in line to face the opponent. He checked the time. Deciding whether or not to leave and get home before Maddie finished her battle downtown. Everyone fell silent suddenly and split into different parts of the alley revealing Invinci-Girl standing there at the entrance. Ripped suit and all. Nothing stood between her and Hiro. He stood there petrified of what was to come next.<p>

"This bot fight ends right now." Her voice boomed. It was strong and terrifying. Some people stepped back and gave each other weary looks.

"Are you all deaf or just too stupid? Get out of here!" She yelled. Everyone scrambled for their bots and ran away. Hiro continued to stand there as her shadow overtook his figure. Her eyes burned an orange color and smoke puffed out of her nose. If Hiro could tell how mad she was on a scale of one to ten, she was an eleven. He now understood why so many criminals were afraid of her because he was terrified.

"We're going home." She said trying to contain her anger

"Maddie I'm-"

Her shoulders caught fire and he winced expecting her to scream at him but instead she just put herself out and turned slightly. "Now."

He looked down and walked behind her silently as she led him home.

* * *

><p>Hiro stood in the garden on the roof overlooking the city. He felt to guilty about what he did. He had half a mind to take megabot and just throw it off the roof. She had told him to stay at the house and he disobeyed. He was so mad at himself.<p>

"Hiro." He heard Maddie behind him. She closed the door and calmly walked over to him.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" He was cut short when she pulled him into a tight hug. He closed his eyes and relaxed into it.

"You know, for someone with a genius IQ, that was a really stupid choice."

Hiro frowned as She held him at arms length. "You know what I told you about the people I deal with? I thought they took you away from me tonight. I thought you were taken forever." She said looking him in the eyes, "Bot fighting is illegal. You're wasting your gift on something that's not gonna get you anywhere. I just want to keep you safe. That's all Tadashi wants too." Hiro looked down before looking back up at her.

Maddie smiled slightly. "Just promise me you won't go bot fighting again."

"I promise."

"Good, now. Go clean yourself up. We can go order takeout and watch a movie. Sound good?"

Hiro smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Pssst. Maddie." Hiro whispered as he shook her shoulder softly. She stirred slightly and sat up.<p>

"Hiro? It's three in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare… I can't sleep. Something bad happened to you and Tadashi and I…" He hesitated holding his pillow under his arm. As if knowing what he was going to ask, Maddie scooted over in the bed and patted the empty spot. He set his pillow down and got under the covers facing the direction Maddie was facing. Maddie lay down and closed her eyes only to hear the shifting in the sheets and she opened them to find Hiro scooting towards her to the point where she was spooning him. She smiled and watched as he reached around to grab her arm and place it over him.

_"This is just adorable."_ Maddie thought to herself, "_this must be something Tadashi does when Hiro has nightmares."_

She couldn't help but squeeze him tight and then relax. "It's gonna be okay Hiro… we're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Tadashi walked into the house. It was nine in the morning. Hiro should be at school by now. He gave up on his suitcase and left it on the second level of the café. He would have to get it later. For now he was exhausted. He got barely any sleep on the flight home and his muscles were sore from the competition. He just wanted to hunker down in his bed and sleep the day away if he had to. He got upstairs, changed into his pajama pants that were in the laundry room, and walked to his bed to discover Maddie sleeping soundly in it. It could not have been more perfect. The lighting of the sun and her impossibly perfect skin. He didn't want to disturb her. He smiled and decided to sleep in Hiro's bed. He turned only to hear the shifting of sheets and he looked back to see Maddie had made room for him in the bed. He smiled and walked over to the bed.<p>

He slid in under the covers and got on the left side of the bed closest to his closet. He closed his eyes only to open them at the sound of shifting sheets. Maddie scooted closer to him. She was doing what Hiro did when he was scared. He smiled and shook his head as he lay on his side. She eventually got to where he was spooning her and he decided to place a protective arm over her. For both of them, it just felt right.

"I can actually see why Hiro likes doing this." She said tiredly

He laughed softly and squeezed her affectionately before closing his eyes. Maddie liked Tadashi. She admired his protectiveness and affection. His strength and his selflessness. She admired his knowledge and personality. She liked Tadashi. Tadashi liked Maddie. He admired her bravery and her intelligence. Her humor and her imagination. He liked Maddie. And they both knew it. So, I guess you could say this was the beginning of their wonderful, crazy, and unique relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie hit the punching bag over and over again. Each time her blows increased in force. Being a superhero, she needed to keep a consistent workout schedule. Always fit and toned. The gym was in the basement of her house and it was a really nice gym. Boxing, karate, treadmills, weight lifting, and many more. Right now it was she and her mother working out together. All of a sudden Maddie's heartbeat filled her ears and that gave her the signal to stop and take a break. Because of her disease she was shorter of breath and found she couldn't push herself as hard as she used to.

"So, do you have a date for surgery?" Her mom asked stopping and taking her gloves off.

Maddie was panting slightly as she pried her gloves off and tossed them on the vinyl sofa. "Yea, I'm set for sometime on Valentine's day."

"Ooo! Valentine's day! It should be different now that you've got Tadashi."

"Mom, it's not like that. We're just going steady. Seeing how things work out." She said walking in front of her mom with a water bottle in her hand and the other on her hip.

"Oh I'm sure they will." Her mom said as she combed Maddie's hair back with her fingers. Her hand moved to her daughter's lightly freckled cheek and she smiled. "I knew you couldn't have been so beautiful for nothing."

Maddie smiled, "Thanks mom."

Her mom went upstairs to clean off and prepare for dinner and she jumped back onto the cold vinyl sofa to cool off. She didn't know what it was but whenever she sat on it she just wanted to squeeze it and hug it. It was plush and the material wasn't annoying. Maddie sat strait up as an idea shot into her head. Tadashi had been looking for a material that could be plush and huggable. This was it.

* * *

><p>"…the sixth test of my robotics project"<p>

Maddie walked down the hall and stood outside his lab as she listened.

"Hello, I am Bayma- h-healthcare personal –painion"

She heard Tadashi sigh. Maddie decided to enter.

"Hey."

Tadashi looked up and his expression brightened, "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled and stood next to him while admiring Baymax. "How's he doing?"

"He's uh…. He's a work in progress. Anyway, what brings you here on your day off?"

"This." She said holding out a box with a hopeful smile. "It's for you… and well, this guy." She said motioning towards the robot with her head.

He took the box and opened it. The first thing he pulled out was a beanie- shaped piece of vinyl with two clear holes and a line connecting them. "Is this vinyl?"

Maddie nodded waiting for his realization. He held it up and then looked at Baymax. He looked between the two before his eyes widened and he gasped with happiness. "Vinyl! I never thought of that! It's a genius Idea! It isn't rough, its durable, and flexible!" He exclaimed with extreme excitement. "Maddie you're brilliant!" He turned around to Maddie and ran up to her, grabbing her face, and kissed her cheek before packing up the box and rushing out of the door. She was left with a surprised smile and red cheeks before shaking her head and shutting his lab down and leaving.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in Tadashi's bed with an ice pack covering her stitches on the upper left section of her chest. She had gotten out of surgery yesterday and her mother knew that no one in her house hold would be able to take care of Maddie mostly because the family would be in and out of the house due to hero work. So Tadashi and Hiro stepped up and volunteered to look after her. Tadashi would be there for her in-between 9:00 AM and 2:00 PM and Hiro would be there after school to handle the 2:00 PM to 8:00 PM schedule. One day when Maddie was sitting in his bed reading up on school work with Tadashi, Hiro came into the room with his back pack on and tossed it on the chair before plopping down on his bed to go on his phone.<p>

"Hiro, why are you home so early?" Tadashi asked glancing at his clock. "It's the middle of the school day. you should be in trigonometry right now."

"I got bored. I don't need school. Plus everyone in the class is a moron." Maddie put down her textbook and raised an eyebrow with a deadpanned look. Tadashi was about to say something else but she put a hand on his strong arm and smiled.

"Hiro come here. I wanna talk to you." Maddie said patting the bed. Hiro walked over and sat on it waiting for her expected speech on how 'school is important blah blah blah.'

"You think you don't need school. Thats cool. Good or you. Do what you what you wanna do. Except uh oh. You need a high school diploma to go to college. And uh oh! You need a college degree to get a job! But you don't have either so now your broke, you're stuck with a Junior education, and you're living the streets because you can't get a job to pay for a house and people aren't even giving you a second glance." Hiro's eyes widened with horror as Maddie continued. Tadashi just watched with amazement because he could tell these words were sticking with him. "Then one day you wake up and both of your legs are missing! You don't know who took them. They're just gone! So now you're really stuck between a rock and a hard place. All because you think you're too cool for school." Maddie said with sass. "So Hiro, you have a choice. You can either go back to school and sit through that trigonometry class or you can start looking for an alley to set up your hobo camp. Your move kid." She said crossing her arms and leaning back. Hiro looked at Tadashi with worried eyes and then took a breath.

"I think I'm gonna go back to school now." Hiro said as he got off the bed and quickly walked toward his backpack before bolting down the stairs. When he was gone and Maddie heard the cafe door opening and closing she picked up her textbook and continued reading with a pleased smile.

"Well that escalated quickly." Tadashi said with a laugh.

"I use that on kids I catch sneaking out of high school. Works every time."

* * *

><p>Maddie started to feel better so she went to the robotics lab. She took It easy though. She moved around in a wheelchair when leaving her office and Tadashi would poke his head in occasionally to check up on her. One day Maddie heard Tadashi's lab door open and close. Thinking he was inside, Maddie opened the door to bid him good morning but to her surprise he wasn't there.<p>

"Tadashi?" She called as she entered his lab. He didn't reply. She looked around. Something was different. She turned and saw that Baymax was missing. The robot was no where to be found. The chords that he would usually be attached to were dangling from the ceiling and sparked slightly. She walked over to them and examined one with squinted eyes. These were ripped out. She whipped around and got goosebumps when she heard a crash. Maddie looked around and picked up a broom and held it in a defensive position. She peeked her head out of his office and looked into the main lab. It was dark and only lit by the light coming from outside.

"B-Baymax?" There was no sign of the robot and with a breath, she exited the safety of his office with her weapon of choice in her hands, ready to strike.

"Madison."

"Ah!" she shrieked as she turned around. Tadashi hadn't finished putting Baymax's vinyl on all the way so he just wore his fluffy arms. "Hey Baymax, why are you activated?"

"I will scan you now."

"No no wait Baymax!"

The robot started sparking uncontrollably before it started to tell her the problem. "You seem to have a ch-ch-chunk of shrapnel lodged in your upper left ch-chest covered by a sealed abrasion. Allow me to remove it for you."

Her pacemaker. He didn't know about the technology yet. He was programmed to recognize regular ones but not the new one she built. A scalpel popped out of his left index finger and he advanced as she backed into a wall.

* * *

><p>Tadashi walked into the lab to find it in a complete mess. Tables were flipped over, one or two beakers were smashed, and there was a broom laying on the ground in front of his lab. He picked it up and looked inside to see Baymax peacefully attached to his chords on the ceiling and a panting Maddie, covered in at least twenty band-aids, her hair was a complete mess and she just looked shaken up altogether.<p>

"Woah, Maddie are you okay? What happened here?" Tadashi asked throwing his bag down and walking over to her. He brushed hair out of her face while she was peeling off band-aids from her arms. She looked up at Tadashi and gave a laugh before handing him his green chip.

"You have a lot more coding to do, babe." She said walking past him.

Tadashi laughed and looked back at her, "Wait what happened?"

"He chased me around the lab, attempted to cover every single freckle on my body with a band-aid, and then shot me with empty urine sample cups demanding I give them to him." She said counting them on her fingers. "So, I say you're getting there."

Tadashi huffed and sat back into his office chair, taking his hat off while rubbing his eyes with stress until felt her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her almost angelic form. "Just don't give up. I believe in you and I know you can do this."

He wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand on his cheek and smiled up at her. He noticed she was fighting to keep her eyelids open and he stood up while placing hands on her shoulders.

"You need rest."

"I can't sleep."

"Alrighty then." He said before suddenly scooping her up and walking into her lab.

"Tadashi!"

After a little struggling the two ended up on the couch together. Maddie sure could run faster than him but that didn't make her stronger. The two slept peacefully. Tadashi was sleeping right next to her with a protective arm around her and the two held hands. But while Tadashi slept, Maddie dreamt of fire...


	12. Chapter 12

Maddie was cursed with horrific nightmares. She had always had them since she was a kid. Monsters, demons, the whole shebang. These nightmares wouldn't happen every night, but lately that was the case. And they were all about Tadashi. It was always at the campus. Sometimes she would be outside of the exhibition hall and other times she would be inside of it. Being forced to hear his screams for help and his struggling before a flash of light causing her to wake up short of breath. And there was always nothing she could do. In every single one she was paralyzed. And that got to her thinking "What if these are visions? What if these are signs that I should do something?" But no matter how hard someone tried, they couldn't do anything to change what the future held. However, that's when the logic kicked in. Tadashi wouldn't be stupid enough to run into a burning building. He just wouldn't. Nightmares and real-life were two completely different things! So Maddie decided to ignore them. Whenever she knew the nightmare was beginning, she would just squeeze her eyes tighter and wake up to a quiet bedroom. Tadashi was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Maddie had to go out of town to Washington D.C. Direct orders from the U.S. Secretary of War. He called it an emergency and that she there as quickly as she could. So now here she was entering the Capital Building dressed as Invinci-girl. Suddenly members of the secret service were on all four sides of her as they led her to the meeting room where she would meet with the Secretary, Generals of the U.S. Military, and some of the most important people in the war department. They were all seated in a high desk what curved around the round room so that each one of them could see her. She walked in front of them and stood, waiting for the 'oh so special and important mission they were to assign her.<p>

"Good evening Invinci-girl." The secretary greeted with a respectful nod. He was a very strict looking man. Always well groomed and to the point.

"Good evening Mr. Secretary. Good evening to you all." She said looking around to the rest of the men seated at the stand. They nodded back with warm smiles and she turned her attention back to the Secretary who stated, "Let us begin. Invinci-Girl, It is to our understanding that you have been developing weapons of advanced technology and prestige. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir. I majored in weapons engineering for my first year of college, but those days are far behind me. Any prototypes of the weapons I built were deactivated and locked away. Why? Has someone gotten ahold of the blueprints and started to manufacture them or-"

"No, but that's what we're trying to do." He interrupted.

Maddie widened her eyes and then furrowed her brow. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Young Lady, the government is about to make you an offer you can't refuse. The government is willing to pay you millions of dollars for your blueprints and approval to build and use your weapons." He said leaning forward slightly

"So wait. This was my special mission? To have you ask me for my weapons? I had to leave home for _this_?" she said taking a step forward. Irritation heard on her voice.

"Watch your tone Ms. Parr-"

"And you watch yourself Mr. Secretary. You might just put yourself in more danger than me if that name slips past your lips once more. And I'm gonna say no to your offer." She said with annoyance

"It is your duty to serve and protect the people of this country. If you turn us down, you might as well fail us all."

"I do protect this country. What I don't do is tear other countries apart. She stated with her eyes turning orange with anger. "Someone's already tried to take those weapons away from me and I refuse to give them to you. You can tell the government to take back their money. I'm going home." She said turning on her heel.

She heard his chair being pushed out as she stood up and she turned her head, challenging him to speak, but one of the Generals stopped him from saying what he was about to. "Mr. Secretary. She's given us her answer. Let her go." He said. There was a pause before the Secretary bitterly said, "You are dismissed."

She turned and gave him a fake smile before bowing dramatically. When she looked back up she dropped her smile and her eyes turned orange again as she stormed out of the room.

Maddie made her way down the steps of the capital building as calm as possible. She noticed the President walking up the stairs, guarded by men of the secret service. He waved to the paparazzi standing on the sidewalk.

"Ah! Invinc-Girl!" He said holding his hand up for her to stop. "Pose for pictures?" He asked with a presidential smile. As a superhero, you wanted to do everything you could to boost your social status. And posing with the president was a big role in it.

She smiled back at him and stood next to him and waved the same way he did. "What's the matter? You're upset. Superheroes han't be upset." He asked through his smile.

"Ask your Secretary of War." She said looking at him with a professional grin. She then continued her way down the steps as the paparazzi slowly started to focus their attention on her and her attitude. Her super car pulled up and she got in the driver seat before slamming the door shut and speeding away.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in her office chair back at the lab with her blueprints of her missiles hanging on her wall from when she was at Krei Tech. She just stared at them with a fiery glare before ripping them off the wall, crumpling it into a ball and setting it on fire. She was furious. She should have never invented these. But then again, If Krei never saw them and wanted to sell them then she wouldn't have made the transfer to SFIT. She wouldn't have met any of her new friends or Hiro… or Tadashi. And now she was building something that was going to help mankind. She turned her chair and dusted the ashes of the burnt paper off of her hands as she looked at her finished robotics project. She had tested it a total of twenty three times and was going to test it before she was so rudely ushered to the nations capital for the biggest waste of time of her life. Her EVE probe floated in the corner all in one piece.<p>

That's when she heard. "IT WORKS! Oh! This is amazing! You- You work!" She walked in his lab silently and leaned in the doorway to observe Tadashi's excitement over his working nursebot.

"I knew it! I knew it. I knew it! Oh! You work. I can't believe it- I can't believe..." He then calmed himself as he leaned forward "Okay… big moment here." He then walked back a few steps and stood strait, "Scan me."

"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are: Happy."

"I am! I really am! Oh man… Wait till my brother sees you. You're gonna help so many people buddy… So many…" He said with a relieved look. Maddie could just feel tears start to prick up in her eyes. She didn't know why, but this was incredibly emotional and touching. "That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care…" he finished with a smile. Baymax deflated into his luggage. And Tadashi finally saw Maddie who stood there wiping her eyes and sniffled softly.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"That was beautiful." She said with a whimper while wiping her eyes with her sleeve.


	13. Chapter 13

"When am I gonna meet him?" Caleb asked Maddie who was underneath her car working on it with wrenches and rags.

"Meet who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh God- Caleb. I've told you literally a hundred times. I trust Tadashi with my life. He's nineteen years old not a five year old! He is a great guy. I don't need my older brother's judgment to clarify that."

"Come on! Just let me talk to the guy! I just want to meet him."

She sighed and pushed herself out from under her car and looked up at Caleb.

"If you meet him, you have to promise me two things."

"Anything."

"You cannot ask him if we are sexually active. It's an awful subject to bring up and pretty much no body wants to talk about that."

"Oh please… are you though?"

"And two. Please don't ask him about his parents. They died when he was eleven. It's a really sad topic of conversation. He almost lost his brother when it happened so just please. Don't bring it up."

"Got it. Anything else I need to know?"

"He's a genius and pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said standing up while wiping grease from her face. Caleb believed her. Maddie was never a happy kid. Always staying inside while the neighborhood kids played outside. She kept to herself. She thought that because of her powers she was different so she kept away from those who weren't her kind of 'different'. But she always stood up for people who couldn't stand up for themselves. Sure, when she became friends with GoGo she brightened up a little but when she met Tadashi she was even brighter. Caleb had seen pictures of the two on her desk in her room. There was one that Caleb had once stared at for the longest time. It was of the two of them caught in the moment. Maddie was laughing. Hard. And Tadashi, who Caleb suspected was the one making her laugh, had his arm around her and just gave her this look of content and love that truly meant something.

Caleb nodded. "So should we invite him over for dinner or something?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want Connor and Jackson to ruin another relationship. You can find Tadashi at the Lucky Cat Café."

* * *

><p>Caleb opened the door and the little bell that was tied to it jingled catching Tadashi's attention.<p>

"Sorry, we're closed." Tadashi said a little irritated. The last customer he served was beyond rude and disrespectful. He didn't have time to deal with people who couldn't read signs.

"Oh no, I was actually looking for you." Caleb said with a smile. Tadashi eyed him strangely and moved his hand behind the counter. Caleb followed his movement and quickly spoke up, "I'm Maddie's brother. Caleb."

Realization crossed his face and Tadashi sighed with a smile.

"Do you really keep a loaded handgun behind the counter?"

"Well yea, San Fransokyo has one of the highest crime rates in North America." Tadashi said taking off his apron and handing it on a hook.

"Oh good, he's protective." Caleb thought. He then eyed Tadashi's San Fransokyo Ninjas shirt as the nineteen year old slid on a blue cardigan. "And he likes the Ninjas!? No Way!"

"So, how can I help you?" Tadashi asked as he held his baseball cap in his fists. Twisting it nervously. Caleb took notice and gave him a smile, "I just came to meet you. Maddie's said a lot of great things."

Tadashi stopped twisting his hat and smiled at the mention of her name. All the irritation went away and he was just happy.

"Would you like to sit down?" Tadashi asked motioning to the table.

* * *

><p><em>"What a freak!"<em>

_"Look at that stupid purple streak in her hair!"_

_"She's so stupid!"_

_"What're you gonna cry, cry baby? Go ahead!"_

_Bullies surrounded little five-year old Gogo. All calling her names. Making her feel bad. No grown up was around to even help her. All she could do was try to stay strong._

_That's when one of the girls who were teasing her felt her hair being pulled and she turned to the girl next to her. "Hey! You pulled my hair!" then the girl next to her yelped as her own hair was pulled. "No! You pulled mine!"_

_"Ow! Peter you just stepped on my toe!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_"Yes you did!"_

_Pretty soon, all of the children were pushing and yelling at each other for doing stuff they never did. Gogo just stared with wonder when suddenly she heard a small voice in her ear, "Come on! Lets get out of here!"_

_Gogo was pushed along slightly as she and the mysterious one left the ground and hid behind a wall. Gogo shrieked when a girl with blonde hair became visible and came out of nowhere. She was around Gogo's age and had bright blue eyes. "Who are you?"_

_"Shh! Listen!"_

_"Hey where'd that kid go?"_

_"What're you kids doing?"_

_"But Miss Green! -"_

_"No buts! You are all in big trouble!"_

_Once the kids were dragged away by their teacher the blonde-haired girl turned back to Gogo._

_"Are you okay?" the girl asked_

_"Y-yea I'm okay. Thank you."_

_"No problem. I'm Maddie." She said holding her hand out, "what's yours?"_

_Gogo looked down and avoided her gaze. Maddie's smile faltered and she furrowed her brow, "What's the matter? You've got a name don't you?"_

_"I don't really like my name. But you can call me by my last name."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Tomago"_

_"Well at least it's a name. Friends?" Maddie asked as she held out her hand again. GoGo smiled and took it, "Friends. Aren't you the girl who saved the class from the bad guy?"_

* * *

><p>"I like him." Caleb said as he read a magazine and Maddie drew in her sketchbook.<p>

"That's good you finally made a friend Caleb."

"No. I mean I like Tadashi for you. He's a great guy."

Maddie looked at Caleb, "Really?"

"Really."

"And you promise you didn't ask him those questions?"

"Yes. I promise…. But seriously are you guys having sex?"

"Oh Caleb I'm so happy! I just knew you'd like him!" She squealed as she literally jumped on top of him and gave him a hug.

"Yea well, my little sister deserves the best." He wheezed out before lifting her off with his super strength.

"I'm gonna go over to his house!" she exclaimed as she ran to her bedroom.

"AND DO WHAT?" Caleb called frantically.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen-year old Maddie sat in her desk in her AP chemistry class among all of her sixteen-year old classmates. She came off to everyone as the girl who could kill you with her death glare. Even if she was supposed to be a freshman, sophomores, even juniors were slightly afraid of her.<em>

_"Alright class, today we're going to be doing a lab so here are your groups. Group one is Peter, Yokoi, Allison, Shauna, and Victoria. Group two is Maddie, Drew, Drake, Tyler-"_

_Maddie groaned as the three boys high fived each other. "Is there a problem Ms. Parks?"_

_"Yes actually. I don't think I have the mental stability nor do I have the patience to deal with the dumbest trio in the school."_

_"Madison I suggest you learn to work with what you've got if you want to get anywhere. Now where was I?"_

_When the teacher was finished assigning groups Maddie approached the lab table she and the three idiots were assigned to. After getting out the right chemicals, the Bunsen burner and other test tubes she stood next to the hyperactive teenagers silently waiting for instructions. She hated group projects. Maddie was always the one to do the work and get an A for her ungrateful group. One kid would always try to change everything, another would just stand by not knowing what to do, and the other guy would disappear for the remainder of the project. At least with an assignment of this size she could get it done with ease._

_"Tyler, don't touch that." She said focusing on the bubbling liquid that sat on the burner. Tyler who was messing around with the Gas valves rolled his eyes and laid his head down on the table._

_"How come you don't like us Maddie?" Drake asked walking over to her and placing an arm around her side. She gave him a death glare making him put his hands up and move to the side defensively as she looked back at the beaker._

_"She just doesn't want to admit her love for me." Drake said sitting down next to her while batting his eyes. He was trying so hard to annoy her._

_"Oh shut up Drake you know you're fugly." Drew said looking up from his phone. He then gave Tyler a wink as if to start their plan. Tyler pulled out a lighter and flicked it on to hold in front of the gas release. Maddie saw his movement and widened her eyes, taking all focus off the chemicals in front of her._

_"Tyler stop!" She yelled moving to the side to push him away before he turned the handle. She then turned back to where she was to find Drew holding the beaker in his hands._

_"Hey! Give that back!" Maddie yelled reaching over the table but had no avail. "Drew stop it, those chemicals are highly flammable and unstable!" the class was starting to shush and look in their direction._

_"Oh yea? Well if you're so smart, then try to fix it!" he yelled as he picked up salt and poured it in._

_"No!" she yelled._

_The liquid started bubbling and it glowed a neon yellow color getting Drew's attention. Drake came to his side and smacked it out of his hand sending it flying across the table and get all over Maddie's arm. She threw her safety goggles off and screamed in pain as the acid ate away at her skin. It burned her shirtsleeve off and she held her hand in front of her as her skin made a sizzling sound._

_"You Idiot!" she yelled at Drew sending him the meanest, most spiteful look ever. He backed away as if afraid of what he saw in her eyes,_

_"What do we do?!" Tyler asked frantically_

_"Get out of my way!" She screamed through grit teeth as she pushed past the crowd of people that gathered. When Maddie got to the shower she pulled the chain and let the water trickle down the side of her arm, sending relief to her suffering skin cells. Now sopping wet, Maddie leaned against the wall as girls clustered around her giving her a towel and helping her walk away from the whole scene. She was grateful, truly. The teacher rushed over to her, "Maddie, what happened?"_

_Maddie was angry again and suddenly felt hotter. "You put me with those morons, that's what happened! You are never choosing my group again. That is final!" She yelled in his face_

_The teacher was completely taken aback and had nothing further to say. One of the girls helped Maddie with her things and walked with her to the clinic even though Maddie's arm strangely didn't hurt anymore._

_"I had no idea you had orange eyes Maddie. They're gorgeous!" the girl said with Maddie's backpack on her back._

_Maddie had no idea either. She made up an excuse, "Uh yeah… I wear contacts. Thanks for noticing."_

_Once Maddie got her arm wrapped up her older brother took her home and she was then put to bed from sudden exhaustion. Her arm however paid her no trouble. In the middle of the night she awoke to half of her room engulfed in flames. All she wanted was for the flames to stop. And that's what they did. They just disappeared. Maddie then looked at her burnt arm to find that there was no evidence of any burn of any sort. So she held out her palm and watched as flames danced across her skin, admiring her newfound power._

* * *

><p>Tadashi looked at the envelope that was tossed on his desk and then picked it up.<p>

"What's this?" He asked as he swiveled around to face Maddie who proceeded to sit on the ground. He opened it.

"Its your application for the Los Angeles Robotics festival." Maddie said as she clicked her pen and started writing on a similar form.

"Maddie, what're you talking about?" He asked

"Babe, we both know Baymax is more than just a robotics project." She said getting up and walking behind him to squeeze his shoulders, he sighed and leaned back as he looked at the red luggage at the end of the room, "You wanted him to help a lot of people and if we go there... I bet you money, you're gonna get an investor."

"Babe, I haven't activated him in a month. Last time he was active was when he was graded by Callaghan."

"Well its time to let the guy stretch his carbon fiber limbs. Time to show him how good he can be. You got a one hundred on him after all." She said as she walked to the door with a coughing fit.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Hmm?"

"Come here." He said pulling her towards him. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're a little warm."

"Am I getting sick?" she asked

"Yea, but you know superheroes can't get sick." He said mimicking her voice from a previous event. She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, its time for you to go home."

"Don't forget about that application." Maddie said looking back at the paper on his desk.

"Don't you worry about it. Go drink some tea for that cough." He said with a smile. He placed his hands on both sides of the doorway.

"Yes Baymax." She said like an annoyed teenager. She smiled at him and kissed him goodbye before walking into her lab to get her things. He shut his door and looked at the application on his desk. He did want to help a lot of people. And Baymax was just the one to do it. If he got an investor to mass-produce his invention then he could achieve his goal. So he sat down and began to fill out the paperwork.


	14. Chapter 14

Maddie sat on the couch snuggled up to Tadashi as they watched a movie. All of their classes were canceled for the day so the two decided to spend the day at home. However, they both were feeling extremely lazy and they knew that soon the popcorn bowl would be empty.

"Alright. Who's gonna go get the popcorn?" Maddie asked as she placed the bowl on the coffee table. It was stupid how much these two were making this a serious matter.

Immediately Tadashi tilted his head back and began to snore.

"Oh come on! Wake up knucklehead!" She yelled playfully as she poked him in the ribs.

"We could do rock paper scissors." Tadashi suggested with a challenging grin

"It's on." Maddie said as she cracked her knuckles. "You ready to lose?" she hovered her fist over her palm.

"I never lose." He said as he did the same.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"

Tadashi drew paper.

Maddie drew rock.

"Fire beats paper?" Maddie said igniting her hand in flame.

"Haha! I take my popcorn with a little butter." He said as he handed her the bowl

She playfully punched his arm before getting up and walking into the kitchen with the bowl. Maddie stopped when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was sitting on the counter and was about the size of her hand. She turned her head and widened her eyes and shrieked while jumping on top of the bar top.

"TADASHI TADASHI TADASHI!"

"What?! What is it?!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen

Maddie pointed to the counter top with a horrified expression on her face. Tadashi looked and flinched. It was a hairy tarantula. This thing was huge. But he still had to keep his manly vibe. No spider was going to mess that up.

"It's a spider." He said flatly

"It's the devil."

"Why don't you just kill it?"

"Tadashi, I may light myself on fire and literally run into the heart of danger but I do not even dare to venture close enough to one of those things to kill it. You're the man of the house. Only you can destroy this eight-eyed cretin."

Tadashi rolled his eyes with a sigh as he looked down to grab his shoe, "You know, I really don't see what the problem- WHERE'D IT GO?!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi sat next to Maddie at his desk, both trying to find a way of transportation to get to Los Angeles for the robotics festival. They had gone through idea after idea but found that neither of them had the money to afford what they wanted.<p>

"Hey guys! What's up?" Fred exclaimed as he walked through the open door with a pizza slice in hand.

"We're just busy Fred. Same as always." Maddie sighed as she typed away on her laptop.

"Oh yeah? Busy with what?" He asked with a mouthful of pizza.

Tadashi turned his chair; "We're trying to find a mode of transportation to get from here to Los Angeles that doesn't involve us selling our organs to afford."

"I might be able to help you guys out." Fred said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Thanks Fred but we really-"

"Here's my address. Swing by some time and I'll hook you up with whatever you need." He said as he dug in his pockets for a slip of paper with his awful handwriting on it. Maddie took it and Fred put his blaring headphones in as he walked away out of the private lab.

Maddie swiveled back to Tadashi and looked at the paper. Maybe Fred could help them after all.

"Maddie you can't be serious." Tadashi said as if he could read her mind.

"What? Maybe he can solve our problem. It is free after all."

"Maddie, we're talking about the guy who is trying to eat Pizza without using his thumbs." Tadashi said motioning to Fred who sat in his chair and struggled to take a bite. "And this is the same guy that gave us food poisoning."

"I know! I know! But all I'm saying is that we should give it a chance." She said giving him a pleading smile.

Tadashi exhaled through his nose, "We'll go by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Maddie drove down the street as she followed the navigation guide. But she noticed something and she just hated being a snob about it.<p>

"Are these houses getting bigger?" Tadashi asked from the passenger seat.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

"Man we're awful."

"I know…"

"Continue on Royale Court trail and in .3 miles the destination is on your left." her navigation chimed.

"Alright!" Maddie said excitedly trying to get the energy up, "Here's the moment of truuuu…" Maddie trailed off as she and Tadashi's mouths suddenly hit the floor of her car and she pulled into his drive way. The place was a mansion! It was huge! Tadashi leaned forward and placed both hands on the dashboard to get a full view of the thing. It was three stories tall! Fred lived here? It was insane! The couple got out and just spun in a circle to let it all sink in.

"Welcome friends of Master Fredrick." Said a monotone yet proper voice behind them. They spun around to see a butler carrying a silver tray with hot towels on it.

"Hot towel?" He asked holding it out. Tadashi and Maddie took one without a word and followed the butler inside the castle-like mansion.

"Can you believe it?" Tadashi wheezed out

"I can't believe it." She wheezed back.

The butler walked them to the entrance of a long hallway, "You will find Master Fredrick in the room at the end located in-between the eighteenth century urn of Master Hans' ashes and priceless Da Vinci portrait. Welcome to the Manor." He said as he left. Tadashi and Maddie wordlessly took a step into the hallway and walked to Fred's room. Tadashi walked along admiring the paintings, wondering how the hell a guy like Fred could live like this and smell like a dumpster fire. He looked over to Maddie and found that she wasn't there. She was standing right in front of a portrait with a man, woman, and a child that must have been Fred. She just looked at it and shook her head with a smile, her attention mostly on Fred's father.

"You ready to go inside?"

"Hmm? Oh yea." She said with a laugh. Tadashi would have to ask her what was so funny another time.

"Fred is gonna lose his mind when he finds out." She thought.

Tadashi knocked on the door and it slid open revealing a room full of nerdy, comic book stuff. Glass cases full of super suits, action figures and vintage posters lined the walls. The couple stood with their mouths agape.

"Hola mi amigos!" Fred greeted. The two turned their attention to Fred who sat on the couch playing a video game.

"Fred?... this is your house?" Maddie asked motioning outside of the room.

"Awesome right? Anyways let me show you what I've for you guys." He said pulling out a laptop. "I've got a charter bus, a private jet, limo- I'll just let you decide."

* * *

><p>Maddie sat in the parking lot of Hiro's high school. Tadashi had forgotten to give him money for the bus ride home and he was held up in his laser photonics class so Maddie volunteered to pick him up.<p>

"Haha! What a geek!"

"He's such a freak!"

"Stupid Asian!"

Maddie sat up and looked out to the bus ramp where two teenagers, whom she assumed were in Hiro's grade, were laughing. One was a football jock and the other was wearing a beanie.

"Look there he is now!" The jock said as he pointed to Hiro who walked out form the main building. His hands in his pockets and his head low.

"Hey! Panda Express!" He called out to Hiro.

Maddie sat back in her seat as her eyes burned orange in a heavy glare. Bullies. Maddie started her car and speeded out of the parking lot. Hiro on the other hand rolled his eyes before looking in the direction of the two. One of them was holding back their laughter as the other pulled at the corners of his eyes to a point. Hiro inhaled and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hiro was yanked back by his hoodie.

"Hey! Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to get away.

"Oh yeah?" The one in the beanie said as he pushed Hiro into the brick wall, "What're you gonna do about it?" asked the jock.

Hiro was cornered. He had nowhere to run now. People were gathered around the commotion. Some hollering for the bully to hit him while others were hollering for it all to stop. The bully raised his fist and pulled his arm back. Ready to strike. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

That's when a hand gripped the back of the jocks neck and slammed him into the same wall making the crowd immediately dissipate and move toward the school buses. The one in the beanie, who was holding Hiro against the wall, took a step to run away when the mysterious person grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall as well. Hiro opened his eyes to kids looking out of the bus windows and snapping pictures. Hiro turned around and saw Invinci-Girl pressing both of the boy's chests into the brick.

"You okay kid?" she asked Hiro with a wink.

"Ma- Invinci-Girl!"

"Come on man let us go!" the jock whimpered as he held his face away from the scratchy brick.

"I'm a lady!" She yelled in his ear causing him to flinch. "And if you two are gonna act like criminals then you're gonna be treated like criminals. Both of you, feet apart! Hands on the wall!" She ordered as she kicked at their feet. They did as they were told. Kids in the buses were laughing and pointing at them.

"Come on! You're making us look stupid!" the one on the beanie yelled as the buses pulled away.

"Like you already weren't? Now that you two have gotten a lesson of good old humiliation, I'm warning you. If you continue on this path it will land you in jail. I guarantee it. Now get your shit and go home." She said throwing their backpacks at them.

They turned around and picked them off the ground. "B-But our bus already left." The jock said nervously.

Maddie flashed them a big fake smile. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she then towered over them and glared. "Walk home." she growled.

The two ran away, almost tripping. Hiro watched in amazement. That solved his bullying problem once and for all. She walked up next to him and nudged his shoulder. He gave her a smile before she nodded in the direction of her car with her own.

"Lets go home." She said as she ruffled his hair and transformed herself and her car out of superhero mode.

* * *

><p>They were just five blocks away from the café.<p>

"You know…" Hiro started "No one other than Tadashi has ever stood up for me like that before."

Maddie gave him a smirk of recognition.

"So you know… Thanks for everything."

Maddie gave him a nod before looking forward and gasping. Everything went in slow motion. A car came full speed at them, crashing into her hood and sent Maddie's car flying. The windshield shattered sending glass everywhere. Maddie thought quickly and surrounded Hiro in a force field before the car flipped down the street and landed right up. Skidding to a stop. The roof of the car looked as if the Hulk landed on top of it, Hiro's door was gone, and the machinery that would normally be under the hood but broke through was crushing Maddie's legs. She was bleeding. Bad. Her upper half was banged up as well, but not as bad as her mangled legs. Hiro was untouched thanks to Maddie's force field that faded away.

He shook his head as the pounding in his ears went away. His eyes opened slowly as he turned to check on Maddie.

"… M-Maddie?" He groggily called. He then took notice of her condition and his eyes widened in horror. "Maddie! Oh god no… No!" He panted. He unbuckled and quickly moved closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them, trying desperately to wake her up.

"Maddie! Come on wake up! Please!" He cried. Hiro felt the same way he did all those years ago. When he screamed and cried for his dead parents to wake up. He didn't move when he heard the police and emergency vehicles pull up. A large metal sound was heard as the firefighters began to cut away at the roof on his side. "Maddie! Wake up! You can't die! Not like this!" He yelled. That's when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pull him back away from her. "Wait! No! Stop!" He yelled he was pulled from her reach. A firefighter carried him out of the destroyed car and towards the ambulance. they passed the car that hit them which had a crushed hood and a few scratches. the driver sat in his seat with his head in his hands. Probably crying from guilt. Hiro struggled in the Firefighters grasp.

"NO! Wait! There's someone still in there! She's dying!" He screamed. The firefighter looked at him and set him down before running back to the car with five others.

"Please… _Someone has to help!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Tadashi was finally on his way him after a long day at school. However he did so with haste. Hiro never called him to say he was home safe. On the way to the cafe an ambulance truck speeded past him and he got a strange feeling in his gut.

"That was weird. I hope they're okay."

That's when he made it to the crash site. He saw a white sedan with a crumpled hood with the owner standing outside on the phone as he rubbed his eyes with stress. He then looked to the other car that looked like it was chewed up and spat out by a giant. Both doors were missing and the firemen must have peeled the entire roof off to get inside. It was a red jeep Cherokee. Just like Maddie's. Now that feeling in his stomach grew even bigger. But when he looked at the small teenager with crazy raven hair with a blue hoodie sitting on the back of an open ambulance, he lost it. Tadashi pulled over and threw off his helmet. He sprinted over to the scene and slid under the police tape with ease.

"Hiro!" He called out as he ran over to him, "Hiro, what's wrong?" He gulped, "Where's Maddie?"

Hiro looked up at him and opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find the words. "Hiro where is she?" He croaked out firmly. Hiro just looked in the direction of the departed ambulance. Tadashi felt tears well up at the corners of his eyes and held them in. He couldn't lose someone else to a car crash. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

><p><em>Right when the car made impact with her own she was immediately in someone else's car. It was at night. She sat in the backseat behind the driver's seat. A man was driving and an Asian-American woman was sitting in the passenger seat. <em>

_"Aww, Cass just sent me a photo of Tadashi asleep on the couch." The woman said_

_"Wait, you guys know Tadashi? Who are you people?" Maddie asked as she sat up. _

_They didn't even acknowledge her. She furrowed her brow and went to place her hand on the woman's shoulder. It went right through. This must be a dream or a hallucination. _

_"Hiro, you wanna see your older brother?" The woman asked as she turned around. Maddie looked and saw a three year old Hiro who sat in his car seat. His hair was still as crazy as it was in the present. She took notice the kid was reading a sixth grade math textbook. The mom showed him the picture on her phone. Hiro had her eyes. Hiro lowered his textbook and he looked at the phone and immediately a large grin smile on the child's face._

_"Dashi! I love Dashi!" He yelled with excitement. The woman laughed. _

_"Hiro, don't you take her phone apart again." His father warned with a laugh. He sounded just like Tadashi. Maddie smiled at the young Hiro. He was so smart for his age. The child handed his mom the phone and looked directly at Maddie. _

_"Daddy there's a lady in the backseat."_

_The mom looked to where Maddie sat and saw nothing. She reached and ruffled her son's hair._

_"Oh that imagination of yours." Hiro giggled and the mother turned back around. Hiro looked at Maddie one more time before giving her a nice smirk and a tiny wave. Maddie smiled and waved back as Hiro sniffled and looked out the window. _

_"We're almost home Hiro. Just a little while longer-"_

_"JACK LOOK OUT!" His mother screamed. _

_Maddie gasped as the headlights of the oncoming vehicle illuminated the entire interior of the car and she jumped towards Hiro in attempt to shield him as screams filled her ears._

* * *

><p>Maddie shot up in her hospital bed screaming and panting. She gripped her chest as her heart beat in her ears and pounded in her chest.<p>

"Shh. It's okay it's okay. I'm here. You're alright." She heard Tadashi quickly soothe as he sat on the side of her bed. He held her upright as she finished her small panic attack.

"Tadashi... Tadashi what happened?" She asked as she looked him in the eyes. Her voice was hoarse.

Tadashi grew a sad look in his eyes. "You were in a car crash."

"Did anyone-"

"No." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm just so glad you're okay." He breathed out as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tight and felt her own tears run down her cheeks.

"How's Hiro?" She asked as they split.

"He's a little shaken up. I mean.. you know."

Maddie shook her head. Boy did she know. She watched it all happen. She heard it all happen.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you. If I had just kept both eyes on the road."

"It wasn't your fault. The idiot behind the wheel was texting. All that matters is that you're here now and you're here to stay." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down, still feeling guilt for putting so much worry into someone like Tadashi, "And hey," He got her attention. "You saved my brother's life." Maddie smiled. She was glad she did.

"What about my family? Have they heard about it?"

"Actually, they should be here right about- "He looked down at his watch as the door to her room went flying open causing the couple to flinch, "now." The entire clan came bursting into the room making a ruckus.

"Where is my sister?!"

"Care package coming through!"

"Oh hey is that her boyfriend?" Jackson asked pointing to Tadashi

"Oh sweetheart he's so handsome!" Her mom exclaimed as she pinched his cheek

Tadashi smiled smugly at Maddie who had her head in her hands, shaking it slowly in reaction to the ridiculousness of her family.

* * *

><p>By the time of Mid-summer, Maddie's legs were well enough for her to walk again. In her mind that meant she was able to go back into hero work. For the entire month of June her family was holding the crime off as she got better and Tadashi was responsible for making sure she stayed in a sitting position at all times and kept out of harms way. That also meant he was in charge of keeping her super suit hidden. But now that she could walk again, she felt ready to face any danger that came her way. Except now, she, Tadashi, and Hiro were getting ready to go to the beach at her house. As the Hamada brothers waited in her family room Maddie stood in the bathroom applying sunscreen to her face as she listened to the radio. She hummed a little tune and went to turn it off when she heard,<p>

"This just in, machine gun robbery on East side of island. Robbing party is now on the run and heading north. Gunmen are obviously armed and dangerous."

Maddie smiled excitedly at what most people would worry and cry about. She hurried down the hall and entered her room where she scrambled for a remote. She pressed the button and the glass case that held her suit slid out of a secret compartment in her wall...

Empty. The case was empty. Tadashi didn't put it back?

She groaned before calling, "Baaabe?"

"What?"

"Where's my super suit?"

"What?"

She flared her nostrils and turned towards the door. "WHERE. Is. My. SUPER. SUIT?!" Maddie demanded as she took a step and clapped her remote on her hand for each word.

"I uh... put it away!" He called back as Hiro stifled a laugh.

"Where?!"

"Why do you need to know!?"

"I need it!" She yelled as she hurried into the laundry room and began to throw clothes around in search or the suit.

"Nuh-uh! Don't you start thinking about getting back into hero work just yet! The weather outside is perfect beach weather! Hiro and I have been planning this day for two months!"

"The public is in danger!" She yelled as she looked in the hallway coat closet.

"Our beach day's in danger!"

"You tell me where my suit is Hamada! We are talking about the greater good!" she poked her head out of Jackson's room

"Greater good? I am your boyfriend! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!" He yelled with insane sass making Maddie just give up entirely and rub her face.

"Now come on! High tide comes at three I wanna kick your butt in surfing!"

* * *

><p>Maddie and Tadashi sat in the water floating on their surfboards, awaiting the next wave. Tadashi sighed before turning in the direction of the beach.<p>

"Man this water sure is warm and refreshing!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't want any of your pee water Tadashi!" Hiro yelled from under the umbrella, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

Tadashi groaned and turned back to sea, "Gee what's his deal with water?" Maddie asked

"He hates it because its cold. Even when he showers he has to wait until its like 1000 degrees before going in. Plus he 'doesn't want to taint his luscious raven hair with this awful water.'" Tadashi quoted dramatically.

"Sometimes exposure therapy is the best way to like something." Maddie said as she combed her wet hair back with her fingers.

That's when Tadashi got an idea. He grinned devilishly and looked in Hiro's direction before putting an arm around Maddie's shoulders and pulling her close. "Here's the plan..."

Hiro looked up at the sudden silence and squinted his eyes to see them split up from what seemed to be a hug to dive under water on their boards to avoid a wave. He watched as the two stood on their boards and rode the next until it died. Both looking extremely awesome as they weaved in and out of each other's way. Hiro went back to his phone and for five minutes he didn't hear them. He couldn't hear the talking in the distance. It was just the waves. He looked back to sea and saw Tadashi who grabbed hold of him and threw him over his shoulder, catching him by surprise.

"Tadashi! What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled and he kicked in the air.

"Come on! Get the board and lets go!" He yelled excitedly behind him with a laugh.

"What?!" Hiro yelled as Tadashi started to run towards the water, "Oh no. Tadashi don't you dare!"

But it was too late, the older Hamada had run into deeper water and dove in with the younger still on his shoulder. Hiro's skin chilled on impact. He felt as if he were stranded at sea after the titanic sank. He could already feel the icicles forming on his eyebrows. Were his lips purple? He couldn't tell because he couldn't feel them anymore.

"Hiro stop being such a drama queen!" Tadashi yelled. Hiro opened his eyes and discovered he was on a board floating next to Maddie and Tadashi who sat on their own boards. He groaned and sat up the same way they were.

"Tadashi! we're not supposed to be out this far!"

"Oh no! You're right! 16 yards sure is far!" Tadashi exclaimed with sarcasm before his face dropped to an unconvinced one.

"Well... did you know that this is the shark attack capital of the world?"

"That's Florida." Maddie said matching Tadashi's expression.

"Lightning strikes?"

"Also Florida." The couple said in unison. Hiro was about to say something else but Tadashi cut him off, "Look Hiro. Its time you've lightened up, tried new things."

Hiro grumbled in response. Maddie put her arm around his scrawny shoulders with a huge smile as she pulled him closer to her, "So... that's why we're gonna teach you how to surf!" she squealed releasing him and extended her arms out to the almost still and dead sea.

"I'm absolutely ecstatic." Hiro said blankly with his arms crossed over his chest to preserve warmth.

"So step number one!" Tadashi pushed Hiro off of his board and into the water. He screamed before he went under. Now he was cold again. Great. He resurfaced and tread water as he shook the water out of his eyes.

"Start paddling!" Tadashi yelled as he and Maddie grabbed his ankles.

* * *

><p>After four hours of paddling, and many failed attempts of staying up on the board while riding a wave, Hiro's arms felt like limp noodles and he was exhausted.<p>

"Alright. We're gonna try this one more time." Tadashi said as he floated in the water with a hand on Hiro's board. Hiro sat atop of it with his arms crossed, sopping wet hair, and an angry look on his face. Maddie floated on her board behind him, lying on her back and whistling a tune.

"When you see the wave, you're gonna paddle and then stand up. Got it?"

"No. I don't got it!"

"Hiro."

"No Tadashi! I don't got it! For the past thirty seven times I still haven't got it! I give up! Surfing isn't for me!..."

As Hiro rambled on, Maddie felt her board being pulled out to sea and she sat up with wide eyes as she stared at what was coming.

"Tadashi we gotta go!" she yelled quickly as she paddled back towards shore. As Hiro continued to preach Tadashi's eyes wandered towards what was behind Hiro and a panicked expression came on his face.

"Hiro."

"I'm not done yet!"

"No! Hiro, now would be a really good time to paddle." Tadashi jumped back on his board and began to move with Maddie. Hiro furrowed a brow and turned at the approaching behemoth of a wave. It was huge! He screamed in his throat and paddled with all of his might. He could just feel the water entering his lungs already. Goodbye world, It was okay knowing you. this was how he was going to die. It was all of their fault., If they weren't so dead set on making him social and adventurous he wouldn't even be in this situation right now.

"Hiro!"

"Stand up!"

"You're doing it!"

"He's got it!"

"Stand up kiddo!"

Their voices echoed from the beach and he looked behind him and saw his board had caught on with the wave. He got on both feet and just glided across the water. He laughed. It actually wasn't that bad!

"Whoo hoo!" He threw his fists up in the air with joy as the couple clapped and hugged each other with glee.

the water parted as the tip of his board glided across its deep blue surface. The wind blew threw his damp hair and he just felt alive. He kept his balance and looked down at the nose of his board when all of a sudden he heard Maddie yell, "Hiro jump!"

"Get off the board!"

He looked up and froze at the sight of the approaching beach. The wave came to the end and the fins of his board got stuck in the wet sand as he was catapulted forward into the not-so-soft, sandy ground. Face first.

"Come on!" Tadashi and Maddie ran in his direction. Tadashi rolled his younger brother over and helped him sit up as he coughed up sand and shook it out of his eyes and hair.

"Hiro. Hiro are you okay?" Tadashi asked with a slight laugh.

Hiro's coughing turned into laughter as a big smile grew on his face, "C-Can we do that again?"


End file.
